


2007 Tmnt Mating Season

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: This was a rp in deviantart notes so you have to read from bottom to top or else it won’t make sense. Ignore foxy and Mikey’s parts. One night Dana is on her way back home when a in heat Nightwatcher lusts and wants her.
Relationships: RaphxDana





	1. Chapter 1

She put her hands on his head and shoved him further and deeper into her boobs as she moaned.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Then he went down to her boobs as he began to kiss them and he sucked on her nipples

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana put her hands on his leather clad shoulders and crude out with pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He continued to bite on her as he groped her boobs firmly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana winced in pain but it was pleasure to her as she moaned.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He continue to grope her boobs as he lean to her shoulder and bit her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana started to moan again loving the feeling of his leathery gloved hands on her boobs.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He Takes off her top as he begins to grope her boobs with his gloved hands

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana started to moan.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He felt her body shudder as he soon started to go down to her shoulder and began to leave love bites and hickeys

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shuddered and she whimpered loving the feeling of his lips and teeth on her skin.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he lean close to her ear as he begins to lick and bite softly her ear.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She soon came out on top as she separated from his lips panting heavily.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue around with hers

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to tongue battle with him caressing her tongue with his.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He bit her lip softly as he began to enter his tongue into her mouth and play around with her tongue

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She began to kiss him deeply and she moaned in the kiss.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He put his arm around her waist as he brought her closer and deepen the kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and she slowly started to kiss him back her hands on his leathery clad chest.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" not as gorgeous as you Louise." As he cuffed her chin with his gloved hand and kissed her passionately

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded.  
"I do it's so gorgeous here!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He took her to the bay as he shut of for his motorcycle and got off as he took off his helmet. He placed it on his motorcycle and he saw her face as she like the surroundings and began " love the scenery sweetheart"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He took her to the bay and she took her helmet off and she got off the motorcycle and put the helmet on the seat. She gasped.  
"Wow Raph it's so beautiful here!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They rode through the streets as he knew the perfect spot for them to hangout

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was having a blast being with her boyfriend.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He got the motorcycle turn on as he made the engine roar and they road off into the night.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She nodded as she got on his motorcycle behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He took her out to his motorcycle as he gave her a spare helmet. He then got on the motorcycle as he began " get on babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She put her hand in his and he took her out the door.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he began " shall we babe." As he extended his hand to her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just looked down and blushed. She began to stutter and get nervous.  
"Th-thanks Raph so do you."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went to meet her as she open the door and whistles " wow babe you look so hot and sexy."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon finished up getting ready and she heard her doorbell ring.  
"Hey Raph."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

That night he was in his nightwatcher get up as he was at the surface and got on his motorcycle as he rode off to Dana's home.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed and nodded.  
Time skip night  
Dana got changed into a miniskirt with slits on the sides ankle boots and a halter top showing off her back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled " alright babe then meet me at 8:00pm outside you house and your dark prince will be waiting for you."  
As he kissed her cheek and left.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shivered and shuddered. She could only nod.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he clean the blood from her. He lean in to her ear as he whispers " how about tonight I wear my nightwatcher get up and take you on a trip around town babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She looked away not wanting to meet his gaze.  
"Well I never told you this but when I first saw you or rather couldn't see what you looked like I gotta say you are pretty sexy and hot as the nightwatcher." She said as she nosebled a little.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled at her as he looked lovingly into her eyes

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She looked into his eyes and smiled and giggled.  
"I love you too Raph."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He kissed her cheek softly " I love you Dana."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him and hugged him back.  
"I'm so glad I have you Raph." She said as she grinned.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He held Dana close as he was worried for her " I am just happy that you are alright babe." As he stroked her hair softly.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Raph it's ok calm down. No she didn't hurt me and I don't know where she went."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

His eyes where in anger " did she hurt you and where is she now." As he was mad for making Dana cry.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Fine. I got into a fight with foxy about everything that happened that's all." Dana said as she sighed.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" please Dana tell I worry for you sweetheart." As he strokes her cheek softly.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"It's it's nothing. I'm fine." She said as she frowned.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" babe what is wrong why where you crying. " as he got her into a tight hug

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana opened the door and let Raph in. She looked upset and she had been crying. Her eyes were red.  
"Oh hey Raph."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Time past as Raph decided to go visit Dana at her home.

........

I flew out as I made my way to a building near by as I landed as I laid down and stretch out. " I wished I kill him so he would be out of the fragging way and now I am pregnant. Now I won't get the chance to kill him cause they are now expecting me to kill him." As I went to sleep

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and just sat down and watched tv.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" you don't get Dana I will not plus he won't wanted to get near me. I am what I am and this is over. Now I wish I would have killed him." As I dropped my broom as I went to window as I open it and I flapped my wings open as I jumped out flew out there.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"He didn't mean it foxy he was in his mating season. He couldn't control it. Please go apologize to him and take care of him. You owe him that much and yes I am with Raph. We love each other. He's a really great guy."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" listen Dana I give up you hate this but you are still with that guy. I didn't wanted to kill him cause you where there I don't like getting you up and close to gore. His scent was all over you I was angry but I had to control it. Now your pregnant with his child and you are still around with him. You know what I just give I don't get it at all and I don't regret what I did cause he deserve it I would never like a person who will only use me for that use. I even warm him about me but yet like all the others they fail to listen."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Uh no foxy you're wrong! I'm not happy about it at all whatsoever! I hate it!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" really well I guess your happy about it but I am not happy about it but I still say he deserved." As I finally came out of the bathroom

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana ran to the bathroom.  
"You're pregnant! Well guess what? I'm also pregnant!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" are you serious they hurt us and let alone the frager numb off my body. He should have stopped before he dug his own grave. Also that no good mother frager son of a glitch..." Before I could say another word I ran to the bathroom to throw up.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"What you did was wrong! That wasn't right what you did! Hid brother raped me but I didn't fuckin try to kill him! You always do this! Stop hurting people! I hate seeing you act like that!" She yelled at foxy.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

I rubbed my cheek as I argue " are you kidding me that mother frager raped me and deserved it. He should he happy I didn't kill him."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana had an angry look on her face. She went up to foxy and slapped her hard across her cheek.  
"How could you? You bitch! You hurt Mikey!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

I got my broom as I went to see her " hi Dana welcome back."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dabs cane back into the house and she glared at foxy.  
"Foxy we need to talk now!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

I was in the house as I was brooming the place

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him and she kissed him goodbye. She then left and went back home to where foxy was waiting.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" sure babe I will see you around."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon got up.  
"Well I'm going home for a bit. If you want to you can come by later to hang out. Bye Raph."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He finished up his Apple

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She sat down and ate her food. She soon finished her food.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He had gotten an apple as he accompanied her at the table

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana made herself some toast and got cereal. She sat down and ate.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He to decide to head to the kitchen as well

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana rolled her eyes.  
"Ugh whatever smart guy. I'm going go get breakfast and then I'm going back to my place. I stayed here way too long."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" well it's true babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana started to freak out. She threw a pillow at his head.  
"Stop saying things like that!"  
She said as she pouted.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He whistled at her as he began " looking good babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled. She got up and got dressed. She wore black knee length shorts and a gray guy tank top.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" I slept fine babe ." He said to her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"How'd you sleep?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He kissed her softly on the forehead

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I slept great because you were with me. You?" She said as she blushed at what he called her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph woke up the next morning as he saw Dana wake up as he began " morning beautiful how did you sleep."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip next morning  
Dana woke up and yawned.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He held her close as he begins " good night Dana."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She snuggled into him and fell asleep.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He kissed her cheek softly as he smiled happily

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She whimpered a little and smiled at him.  
"Ok good."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He nuzzled her as he began " of course I want to start a family with you and I won't have it any other way."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I know this is so sudden Raph and you probably don't want to have a kid yet but I am having your child. I just hope you actually want to start a family with me."  
She said with sadness in her eyes.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He clean her tears away as he kissed her softly on the forehead

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stated at him in shock and then she smiled.  
"I'm glad. I thought no guy would ever love me." She said as she cried a little.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" believe me or not Dana but I do love you."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened. She looked at him in disbelief.  
"Wait what? No you don't! There's no way in hell you do!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They separated as they catch there breath. He looked at her and smiled " I love you Dana."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned into the kiss as she fought with his tongue and she came out on top.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue around with hers

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She tongue battled with him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He ran his hand through her hair as he deepened the kiss. He then bit her lip softly as he entered his tongue into her mouth as he played around with her tongue

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned into the kiss and she deepened the kiss.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He stroked her cheek softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and she slowly kissed him back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

His eyes widen as he sees her look away. He cuffed her chin as he brought here face to face as he looked lovingly into her eye and kissed her passionately.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I know Raph I know you won't but I have to tell you anyway. I love you Raph." She said as she looked away from him for fearing of being rejected.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He hugged her tight as he began " it's alright babe I don't wanted to force you to say anything you don't want to say."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I-I'm afraid to tell you it. I can't tell you." She said as she looked sad and was about to cry.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He looked deeply into her eyes and softly stroke her cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned a little.  
"Raph there's something I need to tell you. I.........." But she trailed off.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he began to stroke her back softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled back at him and she kissed his cheek and nuzzled him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and snuggled close to her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dabs sighed.  
"Fine ok." She said as she turned and looked away from him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" yes you are babe don't denied it."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed a light pink and widened her eyes.  
"Uh I am not Raph!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" thanks babe and but not as sexy as you."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She closed her eyes and smiled in bliss.  
"That was great raph. You sure are sexy."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He brought her close as he kissed her on the cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana panted and breathed heavily.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He grunted as he took out his dick as cum still spill from him and her as he laid beside her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He was very close to his climax as he slammed him self deep inside of her and shot his cum into her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana scratched his shoulders and she moaned.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He grunted as he pounded him self deeper into her as he tried to keep up with the pace

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then began to trust deeply into her as he went in a rapid pace

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once he had his fill he stopped as he then got himself position over her and he took out his dick. Then he began to slide it into her slowly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again with pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He used his fingers to open up her pussy as he shoved his tongue deep inside of her. He swirl it in there as he tasted her sweet juices

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back and cried out with pleasure.  
"Ugh Raph yes lick me there fuck!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He held her closes as he continues and later when he had his fill as he started to go down. Then he took off her bottoms as he spread her legs and went down to lick her wet pussy

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out another moan. She brought his head closer to her chest.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went down to her boobs and began to suck on her nipples as kissed them. Bit them softly. As he swirling his tongue around her nipples

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to moan.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" alright babe " as he smiled and took off her top. He began to grope her boobs as he felt her warm flesh on his hands as he squeeze them

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh ok if you say so. That makes me happy to hear. Now how about we get back to our fun eh?" She said as she smiled at him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" of course babe I wanted you and the child. I would never let any happen to the both of you and I will be by your side every step of the away." He said to her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Really? Well you got me pregnant so yeah but I don't know if you even want a child let alone with me. I can't believe it I'm 17 and I got pregnant." She said as she sighed.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" no babe don't be sorry believe me or not I am happy." As he kissed her softly on her forehead

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yes I am. I'm sorry!" She said almost about to cry.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

His eyes widen as he looks at her " your pregnant babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned with pleasure. She moaned out,  
"Raph I'm pregnant."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue around with hers as he soon cam out on top. They both separate as the gasp for air. Then he continues down to her shoulder as he begins to leave love bites and hickeys

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dabs began to French kiss him back their tongues battling for dominance.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He felt her warm body close to his as he moan softly. He bit softly her lip as he began to French kiss her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned into the kiss and she gripped his mask tails and pressed his body into hers her breasts pressed up against this chest.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He deepened the kiss as he stroke her cheek softly.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana wrapped her arms around him and she kissed him back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He soon was over the edge as he let out another moan and picked her up bridle style. He took her to his room as he gently set her on his bed and he got on top of her as he began to kiss her passionately

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana wondered why he was moaning. She continued to move her head trying to get comfortable.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He was starting to get hot and Bothered as he let out a moan.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him as she walked over to where he was and she laid down on the couch and she out her head on his lap moving around a little turning him on.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled " well then there is many more where that came from."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed a little when he called her that.  
"Uh yeah I did and btw I can't help but love it when you call me petnames." She said as she looked down at the ground.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph saw Dana as he smiled " hi Dana did you sleep well gorgeous."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana got up out of bed and staggered into the common area where she saw Raph.  
"Hi Raph."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph was at the common area watching tv

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip a 10 hours later  
Dana woke up and found herself in Raph's bed.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once they where back in the lair he took Dana so his room as he set her on his bed and tucked her in. " sleep well honey." As he left her to rest.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was sleeping soundly.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he carried her back to the lair

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled up at him and closed her eyes.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" I see it alright babe now let head back so you can get some rest." As he kissed her cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She then started to cry.  
"I-I can't tell you but I'm sorry it happened."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" honey I know a fake smile when I see one please tell me what's wrong." He said now worried

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She looked at him.  
"F-fine I'm perfectly ok!" She said as she gave a fake smile.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He saw her come out as she look like she was ready to collapse and he got her as he carried her bridle style. " babe are you alright."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She came out looking all pale and she almost collapsed.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He saw her as she made a dash to the restroom. He was worried for her as went to see if she was ok

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana watched him.  
"I see you're getting better at this."  
Dana quickly left to go to the bathroom and she puked up blood.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph did his turn as he then got the 7 10 split.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Ok fine whatever. Now it's my turn again!" She said as she swung the ball again and she got a turkey.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" sorry babe but it's true." He said to Dana

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana got up and stopped laughing.  
"No I don't. Raph stop embarrassing me!" She said as she frowned.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He looks at her as he smiles " you have such a cute laugh babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled and tried so hard not to laugh but ended up rolling on the floor laughing.  
"Wow Raph you suck as hell at this!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once her turn was over he swung the ball as he knocked only a few pins down

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana still blushed. She quickly regained her composure and she swung the ball knocking all the pins down again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

So the competition began as he said to her " ladies first honey."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana heard what he just called her. She blushed a light pink.  
"Sure you're on!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" wow you been at for such a long time. Well then sweetheart how about a friendly competition."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana scratched the back of her head.  
"Uh ever since I was five." She said as she shrugged.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

His jaw dropped as he saw " wow how long have you been a pro."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana then smiled at him.  
"Oh I don't need to." She said as she swung the ball like a pro and she knocked down all the pins.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" nice try babe but keep at ok." He said to Dana

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stiffened at the close contact. She started to blush. She swung her bowling ball and it missed.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" oh I see well let me teach you babe." As he got behind her and he press his body close to hers and with his arms he moved them with hears as he fought her how to swing.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She shook her head.  
"No I don't how to bowl!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

We where at the bowling alley as we gotten a lane. He began " have you ever bowl before babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded. She soon finished eating and she left the lair with Raph and they went to the bowling alley.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" alright babe so when eve Your ready we can go." He said to Dana

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dabs smiled at him.  
"Sure sounds fun!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" how about we go bowling babe." He said to her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened. She nodded.  
"Uh sure. Where'd you have in mind?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He got his glass of water as he we to talk to Dana once he made to where is he began " hay babe wanted to go on a date with me."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana made herself breakfast and she sat down on the couch and ate.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He saw her left as he stretched out and then to the kitchen for a glass of water

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She got all nervous and shy. She got out of his grasp and went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began to softly stroke her hair

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened. She blushed.  
"Uh thanks I guess." She said as she looked away and stared at the wall.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" thanks babe your really good your self plus I find you sexy."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She panted heavily and looked at him. She broke the saliva trail and she smiled at him.  
"You sure are a great kisser and plus I still think you're hot!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They soon separated for air as a trail of saliva connected from there lips

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She caressed her tongue with his and she came out on top for once.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He danced his tongue around with hers

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She began to French kiss him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He felt her soft hands on his chest as they stroked him. He softly bit her lip softly as he entered his tongue into her mouth

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped at his sudden roughness and moaned in the kiss as she put her hands on his chest stroking his plastron.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He roughly kissed her back as he ran his hands to her hair as he dug deep his fingers into he soft hair.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana roughly kissed him back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He stroke her cheeks softly as he deepened the kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stood still in shock but eventually she kissed him back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He puts his hands on both sides of her face as be bringings her close and kisses her softly on the lips

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stared at him in shock.  
"But......" She said as she trailed off.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" I would never do that to you and I will never hurt you in any way." He said seriously

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's widened again.  
"But but Raph I can't handle a relationship right now not when after I got dumped and cheated on so many times. I'm sorry Raph but I'm not ready to have a boyfriend again yet."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" I am not toying with you and I am not using you I am serious about you." He said to her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened when she heard that. She was so confused. She sat up and got out of his bed.  
"Please Raph stop toying with me. I know you're just using me for whatever sick reason but stop playing with my feelings!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" I slept great babe mostly with you by my side."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and grinned.  
"I slept great you?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph wakes up as he noticed Dana waking up " morning Dana how did you sleep beautiful."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip next morning  
Dana wakes up and yawns.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiles as he places her on his bed. Then he lays beside her as be brings her close to him and kisses her forehead. He whispers " goodnight Dana."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana starts to get sleepy and she falls asleep sitting on his lap.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He holds her close as he places his head on top of her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and snuggled into Raph's arms.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began to stroke her hair softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She was so confused. Why was Raph doing all this to her? She looked away and stared at the wall.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he stopped and kissed her softly on the cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let's out a moan.  
"Raph please."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He wraps his arms around her waist as he continues to nuzzle her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She squeaks when Raph puts her on his lap. She begins to whimper.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He sits on the bed as he grabs her and places here on his lap and nuzzles her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"But.........I.........." She said as she trailed off. She crossed her arms.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" I found you cute at the moment." He said to her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Y-yeah it was but why did you kiss me just now? I don't understand."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue around with hers as he soon came out on top. Then they soon separate for air. " that was hot babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She tongue battled with him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He softly bit her lip as he entered his tongue into her mouth as he began to play with her tongue

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She put her hands on his chest and deepened the kiss too as she moaned again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He deepen the kiss as he stroked softly her cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana struggled at first but she eventually kissed him back. She began to moan in the kiss.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he cuffed her chin as he brought her face to face and gave her a soft kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She shook her head.  
"N-no. I didn't say that at all whatsoever!" She said as she looked away.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" I see so babe you think I am hot." He replied to her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana rolled her eyes.  
"You're just lucky that you're hot or you wouldn't be standing right about now," she said as she frowned.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smile " yeah right babe"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She took her hands off her face and frowned cutely at him.  
"Smug jerk."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" yes, yes I am." Once they where in his room he gently set her down his bed

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok fine I am. Happy?" She said as she covered her face with her hands hiding her blush.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" denied all you wanted babe but it is true." As he took her to his room

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed intensely.  
"There is no way in hell I am! I am not gorgeous!" She said as she flailed her arms around.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" it's not only that your beautiful but your also gorgeous." He said to Dana

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just stared at him wide eyed.  
"No one's ever called me that before. I'm not beautiful." She said as she looked away.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" a beautiful classy lady like your shouldn't be walking ." He said to Dana

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed for the first time ever.  
"Dude you don't have to carry me I can walk myself!" She said as she pouted cutely.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" I am happy to hear that babe." As he picked her up bridle style and took her back to the lair.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Alright besides for some strange reason I feel safe whenever I'm with you."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" it to dangerous for you to go out and about during night please come back and spend the night. A young lady like you shouldn't be walking the streets alone. " he said worried

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled and shook her head.  
"No I'm not hurt but thanks for asking."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He looked into her eyes as he tried to say something the only thing he could say is " uh are you hurt did he hurt you anywhere."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She soon parted from his lips and looked into his masked eyes. She got all nervous and fidgety.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

His eyes widen as he felt her soft lips press against his

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Thanks for saving me Raph. Listen I'm sorry. Here's your thank you."  
She leaned in and kissed Raph on his lips softly.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He made his way to the surface he could not stop thinking about her he had to see her one more time. When he could see her he saw she was pulled into an alley. He went after her as he could see this thing ready to have his way with. He got angry as before the guy could anything he got Dana away from him as he beat him up. " do anything to her again and I will break both of your legs got it." As he got Dana's hand and took her out of the alley

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She was on her way back home when suddenly someone pulled her into an alley.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph sigh as he saw her go home and thought it was best to leave her alone.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She didn't answer him. She just left his room and left the lair and was going back home.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" sorry babe it just this dam heat I can't control it. Look it's not my fault I am sorry I will try not to do it again and I will try to control it." He said to dana

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was not happy with him. She went over to him and slapped him really hard on his cheek. He saw fury in her eyes.  
"I said no but you did it anyway! Stop doing it! I only want to do it with someone who loves me but it's not like you do so please stop already!"  
She said as she cried.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He started to dried him self off and got him self set up

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She started to dry herself. Once she was dried she put new clothes on.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He got her bridle style as he turn off the water. He then got her a towel as wrapped it around her and took her to his room.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana panted as she almost collapsed.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He was at the edge as he pounded deep inside of her and shot all of his seed into her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana put her hands on his chest and she moaned again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He wrapped her legs around his waist as he bucked in deep into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana put her hands on his shoulders and she elicited another moan.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began to pounded deep into her as he grunted keeping up with the pace

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cried out with pleasure and moaned again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He groped her butt cheek more as he finger her deeply. Once he had his fill he licked his fingers clean. He then soon took out his dick as he entered her slowly and started to thrust into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She found it hard to stand up as she was receiving pleasure from him. She moaned again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Her moans set him off further as he then moved one of his hands down to her butt cheeks as he gave them a firm squeeze and his other hand went down to her pussy as he began to finger her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out another moan.  
"Raph please stop!" She said as she begged him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

The moan setting him off he slowly moved his hands to her boobs as he gave them a firm squeeze. He then began to pinch her nipples

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned a little. She tried to get out of his grasp.  
"Raph get out. I want to take shower alone!" She said as she whined.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He noticed as she went to take a shower. Heat build up as he fallowed her to the bathroom as he sneaked in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began " have room for one more." As he kissed her shoulder softly as he began to bite it gently

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Once Dana was soon done she decided to go take a shower. She took her clothes off and she went in the shower and started to wash her hair.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They both continue to eat as they stayed quite

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She looked at him and sighed.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" alright babe." As he sat down and began to eat his sandwich

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Well don't do that again. You surprised me. I could've had a heart attack!" She said fuming and frowning.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" you had crums babe and plus I couldn't resist." He said

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened in the kiss. She didn't kiss him back. He soon pulled away.  
"Wh-what the hell was that for?" She said shocked and frowning.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He notice she had crums on her face as he licked them off and kissed her softly on the lips

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked up from eating and she had some crumbs on her face.  
"N-no prob."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went to the kitchen to get something thing to eat. Once he was there he saw Dana eating. " thanks again for helping my brother." As he made him self a sandwich

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed what the hell was she doing? She couldn't possibly be developing feelings for the guy?!! She shook her head and she was so nervous she became all clumsy and she quickly made herself a sandwich and sat down and ate.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He saw her ran out to the kitchen as he thought for a sec. He sigh as he looked at his brother and tucked him in as he turn off the lights " get some rest Mikey." He closed his door as he left the room letting his brother rest

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Uh uh oh yeah that's right I was hungry. Excuse me I'm going to get something to eat." She all flustered broke out of the hug and headed into the kitchen.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

I felt her hug back as he was surprised but he smiled as he held her in his arms

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him and nodded and she did something surprising to him, she hugged him back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He hugged her as he softly stroked her back. " don't be babe this is not your fault and I really like to thank you for patching up my brother." As he began to clean off her tears

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"He should be fine. He just needs to rest for a few weeks. He should be back to normal soon."  
Dana said as her eyes looked sad and she was about to cry.  
"I'm sorry she did that to your brother."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He looked into her eyes as he notice that she was not kidding and was considered about his safety. He sigh " alright I will stay but now is my brother."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stopped him.  
"No you can't. There's no way you can beat her. I don't want to see you get hurt too. Please just stay here."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" I see ." But when he notice Dana run to his brother room he went after her. When he got there he saw how badly I shape was his brought. When he heard that foxy did this to him he got inraged. " she did this him, she is going to get now. " as he was about to leave

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"No that's just what she calls me. We're not blood related but we are best friends."  
Dana sensed something was wrong. So she sent ingto Mikey's room and gasped.  
"Foxy did this to you didn't she? I know just how to treat your wounds."  
She brought Mikey up to sit on his bed and she got peroxide and bandages and a cast for his broken whatever it was.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

"So that was your sister I prosume." Raph said to Dana

............

I headed home and once I was there I took a shower and then went to sleep.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana tried to stop her but she was already gone. She sighed and looked at Raph.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" what?! " I sigh as I was saddened " alright if that is what you wish then I will let it be." I placed her back on the ground carefully and then I turn back to normal. " then I am out of here Dana. I got the problem out of the way but now I am heading home. See you around." I gave her one last hug as I left

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana surprisingly shook her head.  
"No I don't want to leave yet. I'm having fun here."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

She hugged me as I picked her up with one of my tenticals gently not hurting her bring her to my face. She is small when I am like this being 12 feet. " ready to get out of her my dear sister." As I smiled happily

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked to see foxy.  
"Oh foxy I'm so glad you're alright and yes I'm ok."  
Dana said as she went over to foxy and hugged her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" yeah it think so . " as he laughed

................

I made it to the kitchen " Dana are you alright "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him.  
"Well it's a little late for introductions now!" Dana said as she laughed.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" nice to meet you Dana my name is raph."

\--------------

I was getting closer as we can both get out of this nightmare

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went into the kitchen with him.  
"By the way my name's Dana."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" alright let's go." As they headed to the kitchen."

............

I sniffed the air as they are on the move so I began to pick up my pace.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded.  
"Sure I'm starving but I'm coming with you."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" I am going to the kitchen would you like something to eat."

\-------------

I sniffed the air as I got Dana scent and fallowed it.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I see." Dana said as she sighed and she looked at the wall.  
............  
Moldy was on the floor in pain.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" look I am sorry but every year it been getting harder to control it." He said

...................

I looked at him as he squirm and laugh as I saw him suffer. Once I had my fun and he was not giving any answers I stopped laughing. I began " alright then I will look for her my self ." As I tossed him aside as I heard a large crack. I began " well looks like your going to feel that in the mornings." As I got out of his room.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah I noticed."  
............  
Mikey couldn't breathe.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" look babe it not what it seem it's this darn time of year that can't be controlled."

.................

I started to get up as I stumbled a little. " I warned you that I was a monster." As my eye turn pink and my whole body turn black. My wings where soon replace by black tenticals. I grew 12 feet as I got one of my tenticals wrapped around his neck and lifts him up " where is my sister and I might let you live.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She didn't look at him but she looked down. She slapped his hand away.  
"Don't touch me! I'm just some sex toy to you after all." She said as she glared at him.  
............  
He started to back away.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He notice as she began to cry as he came up to her as he place a hand on her cheek and clean off her tears.

....................

I was angry when all of a sudden I could feel feeling back into my fingers. I smirk and then started to laugh like a mad person as my voice changed. " you are so screwed glitch."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook with fear and she started to cry.  
............  
He ignored her and he smirked at her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He saw her as he entered the room as she backed away

........

" no I am not. You don't even know me, you don't know I am a monster that can rip you lim by lim. You don't know nothing you son of a glitch go back and crawl into your cave you reptile."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana saw him come into his room. She started to get afraid of him so she backed away further on his bed.  
...............  
"You're so pretty baby."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He put away the cream and bandages as he headed back to his room.

................

I looked at him angrily as I gave him a death stare

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was cold so she put her clothes back on.  
.............  
He looked into her eyes and smiled at her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once he finished with her rists he began " I will go put these back." As he left and locked the door behind.

..................

I rolled my eyes as I waited for this fool to stop kissing me before I vomit in his mouth.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh ok I see." She winced again.  
.............  
"You sure are a spitfire ain't you? Well I love that in a girl. That just gets me turned on." He said as he stroked her cheek and kissed her passionately on the lips.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" it's nothing I just don't wanted your wounds to get infected."

..................

I was now over the edge as I growled and then I spit at his face."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She sighed but smiled at him.  
"Thank you. You didn't have to do this."  
............  
"Well baby I hope you enjoy your time here. Cause I know I sure will."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once he finished with the ankles he went up and started to tend to her rists

.................

I look at him angrily

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She winced from the pain.  
............  
He smiled at her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once she sat down he went to tend to her ankles

..............

" that's what you think."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded as she sat down.  
.............  
"You'll be here for a long time sweetheart."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" for you. Can you sit down so I can tend to your ankles."

...................

I didn't say a word

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"What are those for?"  
.............  
He wiped her mouth gently.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He had gotten cream and bandages as he went back to his room. He unlock the door as he entered the room.

................

He didn't take no for an answer as he managed to feed me. I wondered what time is it.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana wondered what he was doing.  
............  
He continued to feed her until it was all gone.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then looked at her and notice her arms as legs. Then he left the room as he locked the door. He went to get something for her rist and ankles

................

I nodded my head in disagreement. I didn't wanted to eat what so ever

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana pushed him off of her.  
"Don't touch me!"  
..............  
He cmne back with some food for her to eat. He began to feed her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk as he cuffed her chin and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

................

I laid there just waiting for my body to come back to life

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Let me go! You'll get more once I'm done with you!" She said as she spat at him.  
............  
He got up to get her some food.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He rubbed his cheek as he got hold of her hand and brought her close to he as he smiled " your fisty I like that."

...................

I growled in anger as I just wanted to get out of here.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I won't. It's not like I'll be able to escape anyway. You'll just come after me."  
Once she was untied she wanted to do this for so long. She slapped him really hard across his cheek.  
............  
He just snuggled into her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" alright but don't run off babe , remember I got your scent." As he began to untie her

.......................

I didn't answer him back as I laid there waited for my body to come back to life

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah morning. Look can you please untie me? The ropes are hurting my skin!"  
.............  
"Did you sleep well honey?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He woke " morning babe"

..................

I didn't sleep at all last night I thought that any min that my body would come back to life I would get the heck out of there.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He didn't hear her because he already fell asleep.  
................  
Time skip next morning  
Dana woke up still tied to the bed. She groaned in displeasure.  
.................  
He soon woke up and he kissed her ear.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk as he saw her fall asleep and whispers " your fisty I like that." As he stroked her cheek. He brought her close to him and later her fell asleep

\-----------------

" I hope you die glitch. " she growled at him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Dream on. I am not yours and I never will be!" Dana said as she glared at him and then just sighed and she soon got tired. She fell asleep.  
............  
"We'll see about that sweetie." He said as he cuddled with her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" no cant do babe your mine now and I won't let you out of my sight." He then took off his outfit and laid beside her as he kissed her softly on the cheek.

..........

" your just lucky I can't move or I would've crack your shell in two."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana glared at him.  
"Untie me right now!"  
...............  
He wrapped his arms around her and he pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He was at the edge as he pounded him self deep into her as he shot out his seed. He grunted as he pulled out his dick.

...........

I was enraged but to bad my body was still dead I would have ripped his head off

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back and whimpered and moaned.  
.............  
He soon reached his climax shooting his seed into her and he took out his dick.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

When he heard her sweet moan he grabbed her butt cheeks as he gave them a firm squeeze. He slammed deeply into her

........................

Waiting for this mother frager to finish

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana couldn't help but let out a moan.  
...........  
He continued to thrusting into her as he gripped her hips tightly bucking into her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He stopped as he stroked her cheek with his gloved hand while he clean off her tears. Then he began to pound deeply into her

\--------------------

I growled at him as I gave him a death stare.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana screamed in pain and started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks.  
..............  
He soon stopped for a second and caressed her face and kissed her cheek softly. Then he started thrusting again going even deeper in with his sick.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He took out his fingers as he licked them clean. Then he unzip his suit as he pull out his dick. He then went in to her as he broke her wall.

.....................

I screeched like nails on a chalkboard with pain as I knew he now broken my walls.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out another moan.  
...........  
He soon replaced his tongue with his dick as he slowly shoved it in and he soon broke her walls.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began to finger her pussy as he enter his gloved fingers deep into her

..................

I waited for him to finish

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again in pleasure.  
..............  
He then began to grope her butt cheeks as he moved down to her pussy and began to lick inside her pussy his tongue shoved inside licking her inner walls.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He dances his tongue around her nipples as he felt them harden. Once he had his fill he started to leave a trail of kisses down to her skirt. Then he ripped them off as he went down to her pussy

.....................

Just wait till this bastard is done

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned and gasped with pleasure.  
..............  
He then removed her dress and she was now naked. She began to lick and suck on her boobs groping them in his hands.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Her moan turn him on further as he then went down to her boobs and gave them a firm squeeze with his gloved hands as he then began to suck on her nipples.

.................

I laid there waiting till this was over

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana felt her body betray her and she let out another moan.  
.............  
He won their tongue battle and he moved to her neck kissing licking and sucking on her skin making hickies and love bites.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He battle her as he soon came out on top. Then they separated as he smiled and took off her top. He then went down to her shoulder as he began to leave love bites and hickeys

..............

I thought how the slag to get out of there

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon stopped moaning not making any more moans for him. She tongue battled with him.  
.............  
He caressed her mouth with his tongue.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He heard her moan as it set him off. He shoved his tongue into her mouth as he began to play with her tongue. While he stroked her body softly

................

I was in rage

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana did not kiss him back. She soon though couldn't take it anymore and let out a moan in the kiss.  
............  
He bit her lip gently shoving his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" yes I am but enough about me let's talk about you." As he got on top of her and smashed his lips with hers and kissed her passionately. While he stroked her cheek with his gloved hands

..................

I growled angrily as I tried to bite him.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She struggled and moved but no use. She gasped when he took off his helmet.  
"Y-you're a mutant turtle?!!"  
.............  
He got on top of her and stroked her chin as he looked into her eyes and began to kiss her passionately.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once they where back at the lair he took her to his room as he now ties her down to the bed. Once she was secured he took off his helmet.

.................

I was not going to give up I had to find a way out of hear and away from this bastard

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stopped struggling and sighed. She began to cry.  
"I hate you! How dare you do this to me!"  
...............  
He smiled as he brought her into the lair and laid her down on his bed and locked the door.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk as he then stared to head down to the sewers and back to the lair with his prey.

.................

I notice we where down in the sewers. My body is dead right now and I couldn't do anything. " like they say what comes around goes around. Your going to wish you never met me."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Let me go right now!" Dana said as she yelled.  
..............  
He ignored her and carried her and brought her down into the sewers.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then out of the shadows he came out as he got Dana. " where do you think your going." He then tied her up so she wouldn't escape. Then he picked her up bridle style and took Her away

..........................

I growl as yelled " just wait I will gut you like a fish and throw you off in a dumpster."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana ran as fast as she could forgetting about foxy.  
..............  
"We'll see about that pretty little lady." He said as he picked her up bridal style and was walking away with her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

he felt the pain as he let her go but when he notice she was making a break for it he snap out of it and a went after her.

.............

I was struck by a needle as my body felt weak. I couldn't move " when I get back to normal I am going to break off your arms."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana still struggled and squirmed. She looked up and she could see he was wearing a black outfit with a helmet on his head. She kicked him where the sun don't shine and he let her go as she ran for it.  
.............  
He held tighter onto her barely even feeling the bite. He got a needle and stuck it in her arm paralyzing her.  
"Time to relax babe and enjoy this."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He held her close as he smelled her hair. He came close to her ear and began " don't fight it gorgeous, it will all be over soon."

....................

I growled as I squirm doing all I can to break free. Then I bit his hand really hard as I withdrew blood. I then was about to scream

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana and foxy continued walking when suddenly they were soon separated and someone had a hand over Dana's mouth preventing her from screaming. She struggled and squirmed in their grasp.  
................  
Foxy's mouth was soon covered as well and someone held her right to them. He breathed down her neck whispering in her ear.  
"You look mighty fine there toots."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

NYC is a very good and fun place to be but you must be careful cause who know what could happen

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded as they continued walking little did they know that from the rooftops they were being followed.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" yes it was and very thrilling." Foxy said

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

One night Dana and foxy were walking home from seeing a movie at the movie theater.  
"That movie was great wasn't it foxy?"  
ReplyReply To AllDeleteMark As...  
No Note Selected  
To view a note, select one from the list  
or  
Create a New Note  
Reply   
You cannot send notes because you are banned.


	2. Chapter 2

Dana smiled and got onto the back of his motorcycle.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" sure babe ." He replied while he zip up his suit and put back on his helmet

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana modded. She put her clothes back on.  
"Hey raph want to stay the night? I could use your company."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he began " it's getting late babe we should head back."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana closed her eyes and whimpered.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he nuzzled her back

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked into his masked eyes and smiled at him and out her cheek on his cheek and nuzzled him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he looked deeply into her eyes

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana panted as a trail of saliva connected their lips.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He deepened the French kiss as he came out on top as they both separated for air.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She caressed her tongue over his.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan as he swirl his tongue around hers

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana put her hands on the back of his head and rubbed his scalp as she tongue battled with him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan as he felt her hands on his chest. He softly bit her lip as he entered his tongue into her mouth and began to play with her tongue

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned into the kiss and out her hands on his chest and stroked his abs.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He brought her close as her chest brush against with his as he cuffed her chin with his gloved hand. They're where face to face as he lean in and kissed her passionately on the lips

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened at that and she blushed red. She became all nervous and shy.  
"Uh th-thanks Raph." She said as she looked away in embarrassment.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went down to her neck as he gave a soft kiss as he stroked her body softly with his gloved hand " well I think your hot and sexy my dark empress."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana grinned at him and blushed.  
"Yeah Raph my dark prince fucking me god you're so hot and sexy!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He took out his dick as he held her close and kissed her cheek " that was hot babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out one last moan and panted.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He was getting to his climax as he pounded him self deeper into her as he shot out his hot seed

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He pounded deep into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She put her hands on his shoulders and moaned louder.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Her moans turn him on as he thrust deep into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back and moaned softly for him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once he had his fill her unzip his outfit as he entered his dick into her slowly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cried out with pleasure again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went up to her butt cheeks and groped them firmly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out another moan.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He took off her bottoms as he throws them aside. He went down to her pussy as he shoved his tongue deep into her as he tasted her juices.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She moaned again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

As he Had his fill and then started to go down

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana now started to groan.  
Reply  
Reply To All  
Delete  
Mark As...  
Reply   
You cannot send notes because you are banned.

Advertisement  
×  
Become Core


	3. Chapter 3

Dana sighed and struggled in his embrace.  
"Raph let me go!" She said as she frowned.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then heard the rustling of the bushes as he went to look and found her as he hugged her. " found you sweetheart."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She stayed silent.  
(Make him find her already!!!! DX)

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He chased her to the park as he went looking for her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana ran into a park and she hid behind some bushes.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He laughed as he chased after her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head.  
"No my mind is saying no!" She said as she began to run away from Raph playfully teasing him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" your words say no but your mind says yes" he smirk

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shrugged her shoulders.  
"Eh who said I liked it? I didn't like it at all!" She lied.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He laughed " but you got to admit babe you did like it."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She playfully punched his arm. She pouted.  
"Raph that was embarrassing." She whined cutely.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began " I guess so babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened. She looked at him in shock.  
"Di-did we just do that in public Raph?" She stuttered nervously.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

She came out on top as they separate. He smiled as a trail of saliva connect from there lips

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She soon came out on top and separated from his lips.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He soon started to battle tongue with her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana tongue battled with him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue around with hers

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began French kissing him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan softly into the kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to moan into the kiss putting her hands on the tails of his mask and entwining her fingers in them.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He deepen the kiss as he stroked her cheek softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana closed her eyes and kissed him back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He lean in and kissed her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and she blushed a light pink looking away.  
"Uh uh yeah good and I love it when you call me everything that you call me."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began " you calling me handsome sweetheart."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blinked at him.  
"Uh what part?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled and looked deeply into her eyes " love to hear that babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed and nodded.  
"You are so on handsome."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk " I love your enthusiasm sweet cheeks but how about later."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him.  
"Oh no Raph it's gonna happen and I will give it to you."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled " well we will see about that babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana frowned at him and crossed her arms.  
"Just wait until later you're gonna get it."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled " sorry couldn't resist sweet cheeks."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened.  
"What what that for Raph? As much as I love it when you kiss me not in public Raph!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He soon finished up his food as he looked to see Dana and noticed she had crums on her face. He lean forward and licked off the crums as he finished and kissed her softly.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began eating and she soon finished her food and her tea. She had some crumbs on her cheeks.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He ordered strawberry cheesecake and a glass of water.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They soon made it to the cafe and they sat down and ordered some food. Dana ordered orange pico tea and german chocolate cake.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They where out in the streets as they walked along

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went out of her bedroom and she saw Raph waiting for her. She took Raph's hand on hers and they left her apartment and walked along the streets.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph decided it was best to get out of his nightwatcher get up. He began to take it off as his outfit as he set it aside and waited for Dana

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Uh a cafe I guess."  
Dabs said as she went into her bedroom and she got quickly changed into black pants a red t shirt and a gray sweatshirt. Raph was still wearing his nightwatcher get up.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" sure babe where would you like to go."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Raph can we go out today?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He held her close as he softly stroke her hair

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana put her head on his chest and she nodded.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He looked at her as he went to sit next to her and began to clean off her tears. He began " babe please stop crying I know it is sad but we will get through this together."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana still cried a little and looked down at her lap. She turned and looked at Raph her eyes still filled with tears.  
"Oh hi Raph."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He was saddened as he went to the common area

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh I see ok."  
Dana depressed left the bathroom and sat down on the couch in the common area.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" no it ain't sweetheart ." He said to her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"It's my fault isn't it Raph?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He held her close as he comforts her as he strokes her back softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana hugged him back and just nodded.  
"Ok. Raph I fell like it's my fault." She said as she started to cry a little again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He hugged her tightly " don't be sorry Dana things happen and we must always take things one step at a time. " as he clean her tears off

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She started to cry a little again.  
"I-I lost our child. I'm sorry Raph." She said as she looked down.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He could tell that she was not telling the truth " Dana please tell me what is wrong " he said now worried

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She quickly wiped her eyes and fake smiled at him.  
"Yeah nothing's wrong. I'm fine." She said as she lied.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He saw her run when all of a sudden he heard her cry as he ran to her. He open the door as he entered " Dana are you ok."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled.  
"Good."  
She quickly ran into her bathroom and it happened. She started to cry.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" alright babe I will stop."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana to whimper.  
"Raph please. If you continue on doing things like then I'll never get out of bed." She said as she frowned.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" that his great sweet cheeks." As he nuzzled her playfully

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shyly smiled and blushed.  
"I-I slept great as well."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He woke up the next morning as he notice Dana wake up.  
He smiled " I slept well and how did you sleep gorgeous."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip next morning  
Dana woke up and she looked over at Raph and smiled at him.  
"Morning handsome. How'd you sleep?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he whispered " good night Dana." He then drifted to sleep

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him. She nodded.  
"Good."  
Pretty soon Dana fell asleep in Raph's arms.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled " and I wouldn't have it any other way sweet cheeks."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled a pretty smile at him and she kissed his masked eyes.  
"Oh Raph I forget to tell you before. You're mine forever. You belong to me now Raph. I marked you." She said as she smiled at him and giggled.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he look deeply into her eyes and he spoke " and i can never get enough of you too Dana."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned in the kiss and kissed him back.  
"I can never get enough of you Raph."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he cupped her chin as he brought her face to face as he kissed her softly.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked into his masked eyes and blushed looking away.  
"Uh y-yeah I g-guess so." She said nervously.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He wrapped his arm around her as he brought her close and he smirk " well I wouldn't it sweet cheeks."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana breathed heavily as she moved her legs and she winced in pain as she was sore down there.  
"Keep at it Raph and I'll be in bed for weeks." She said as she groaned.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He panted as he took out his dick and laid beside her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned one more time and she panted.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They separate from the kiss as he grunted. " shit babe ." He was at his climax as he slammed deep into her as he shot his cum into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moans into the kiss French kissing him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He deepened the kiss as he continues to go into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed him on his lips passionately.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slammed deep into her as he felt her wall getting tighter

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She felt her bed shaking and she let out a loud moan screaming with pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He got more turn on by her moans as he slammed into her rapidly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him as she moaned louder and gasped with pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk as he continue to bang deeply into her keeping up with the pace " fuck babe your so tight."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dabs arched her back and elicited another moan.  
"Ugh that's it Raph fuck hit me there!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He felt her warm hand grab on firmly to his dick as she shoved it up her pussy. Then when the tip entered I slammed deeply into her and started to pound deep inside of her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out a moan. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his dick and forced it inside of her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk " all in good time babe ." As he continued to rub his dick faster and more pressed against it.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana groaned in pleasure.  
"Raph stop teasing me and just fuck me already!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk as he unzip his suit and he then got on top of her. He pulled out his dick and started to rub it against her pussy

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.  
"Raph please." She said as she pleaded.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once he had his fill he went to the side of her left leg and gave her a small hickey

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She moaned softly.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue deep into her as he then got his hands and run them up and down her legs

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out a louder moan and arched her back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then took out his fingers as he used them to open up her pussy and he shoved his tongue deep into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's moved under his touch in pleasure and desire and ecstasy. She moaned again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk as he then now pinned her on the bed and went down to her skirt as he lifted up her skirt as he spread her legs as continued to finger her and also licking her roughly.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned a little louder this time.  
"Ahhh Raph please. Stop teasing me!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk as he let got of groping her butt cheek and went under her skirt and began to finger her roughly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana released a moan of pleasure and shivered under his touch.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk as he wrapped his arm on her back and on her butt cheek as he groped it firmly. He brought her close to his body and as he could feel her chest brush against his. He softly stroked her back as he lean close to her and whispers into her ear " you will see babe." He licked her ear and bit it softly.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dabna looked at him and she suddenly pretended to be scared.  
"Oh I'm so scared. What's the big bad nightwatcher going to do to me?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He winced in pain but still let out a Loud moan of pleasure.  
He smirk " you look sexy when you do that babe but now it's my turn

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She soon bit him so hard she drew blood and she licked his wound clean. She then licked her lips.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan with pleasure as he felt her bite

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She soon stopped and she went to his neck and she bit him on his neck.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan as he could feel her soft lips and her warm tongue on his chest

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She smirked as she got his zipper and unzipped it revealing his chest. She began to kiss and lick his plastron.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He was on the bed as he felt her bounce up and down on his pelvis as he moan with pleasure

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She pinned Raph up the stairs going into her room and instructed him to lay down on her bed. She got on her bed and got on top off Raph and she began to bounce up and down on him straddling his pelvis and hip area.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled " as you wish babe." As he put it back on

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana strode up to Raph and she stroked his face with her finger. She began to purr and she whispered to him.  
"No Raph keep it on."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went in along with her. Once he was inside he took off his helmet

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

He drove back to Dana's apartment. Dana got off and Raph followed her inside.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once they where on he turn on the motorcycle and they headed out.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled and got onto the back of his motorcycle.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" sure babe ." He replied while he zip up his suit and put back on his helmet  
%  
ReplyReply To AllDeleteMark As...  
No Note Selected  
To view a note, select one from the list  
or  
Create a New Note  
Reply   
You cannot send notes because you are banned.

Advertisement ×  
Become Core


	4. Chapter 4

Dana moaned one more time and she panted.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slammed deep into her as he shot out all of his warm seed

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cried out in pleasure again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slammed into her as he soon was about to reach his climax

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slammed deep into her as he could feel her thick wall

" fuck babe your so tight."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

The bed rocked as Dana arched her back and cried out with pleasure.  
"Fuck me Raph fuck me there!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He continued to pound deeply into her as he grunted keeping up with the pace

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back as she moaned.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then began to trust deeply into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped with pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then took out his fingers as he licked them clean. Then he got on top of her as he took out his dick and slow started to enter her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned with pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then went in roughly as he scissors her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned louder.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then stopped as he began to finger her deeply

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned with pleasure again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then had his fill as he then went down as he reached her bottoms and slip them off. He tossed them aside as he spread her legs and he began to stroke her pussy softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana groaned with pleasure now.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He bit her nipples softly as he stroked her body gently

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cried out with pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He kissed her nipples as he began to suck on them and smirk his tongue around them. Feeling them rise as he left them nice and wet

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ahhh Raph please." Dana moaned out.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He felt her warm flesh on his hands as he then went down and began to kiss her boobs while he gave them a firm squeeze

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then stop as he took off her top and tossed it aside. He then placed his hands on her boobs as he gave her a firm massage

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and let out another moan.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk his tongue as he came on top. They soon separate as he started to go down to her shoulder and began to leave love bites and hickeys. He then bit her softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She still tongue battled with him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue around with hers

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana played with his tongue too tongue battling with him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He bit her lip softly as he shoves his tongue into her mouth as he began to play with her tongue

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to moan into the kiss entwining her fingers in the tails of his mask stroking his chest with the other hand.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He deepen the kiss as he began to stroke her cheek softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana struggled at first and tried to get him off of her but she eventually gave in and kissed him back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

they made it to the lair as he took her to his room and place her on his bed and he got on top of her. He then kissed her passionately

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at Raph in shock.  
"Uh Raph why are you taking me back to the lair?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He picked her up bridle style as he took her to the lair

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened at him.  
"Wha-what Raph?" She nervously said.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began " no I will not let you go."


	5. Chapter 5

She put her lips on his neck licking his skin and then without warning sinks her teeth deep into his skin biting him really hard drawing blood.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan as he felt her bounce on his pelvis feeling her sweet movements

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smirked at him.  
"Oh that's how I like it Raph. You're going to get the ride of your life sweetie."  
She said as she got on top of him and she began to bounce up and down on his pelvis and straddling his hips.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He stopped as he laid there " well then babe no time like the present. I am all yours."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She pouted at him.  
"I said I was going to do stuff to you but I never did you did stuff to me! No fair!" She said as she whined.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He stopped as he kissed her cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again with pleasure.  
"Raph stop it!!!" She pleaded.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he now started to lick her neck softly and message her shoulders

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned a little louder.  
"God Raph that feels so good!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He continued to kiss her neck as he softly stroked her shoulders

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered with pleasure.  
"Ahh Raph!!!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He kisses her neck

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to moan softly.  
"Raph please."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He dug his fingers deep into her hair as he stroked her hair softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered a little.  
"Ahh Raph that feels so good!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he began to stroke her hair softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Fine whatever." She said as she looked away.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" yes you are babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I-I am not!" She frowned cutely.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" you know you look really cute when you blush."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed a light pink at him and looked away.  
"Y-you're embarrassing me Raph!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled " and I wouldn't like it any other way sweet cheeks."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana grinned at that.  
"Yeah and you're mine and mine only Raph." She said as she giggled and traced her finger along his cheek.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He look deeply into her eyes as he began " your mine babe and mine only."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She soon separated from his lips and looked into his eyes.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He kissed her back

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him she put her hands on his face and kissed him gently on the lips.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he kissed her forehead

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him and moaned a little.  
"Raph please."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He took out his dick from her as he laid beside her and brought her close to him as he put an arm around her and softly stroked her back

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned one more time and she panted.


	6. Chapter 6

Dana soon yawned and she fell asleep.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Snuggles close to her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She hugged him back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he hugged her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana grinned at him.  
"Right back at you handsome."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled " I love you Dana."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana closed her eyes and moaned.  
"Raph enough please." She pleaded.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he stroked her cheek softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon panted and breathed heavily. Her eyes were glazed over with lust desire and passion.  
\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

The soon separated for air and a trail of saliva connect from there lips

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon got tired of tongue battling.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan into the French kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana caressed her tongue over his.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He bit her lip softly as he shoved his tongue into her mouth as he began to play with her tongue

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned in the kiss and deepened it too.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He stroked her cheek softly as he deepen the kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled into the kiss and kissed him back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he brought her close to him and kissed her softly on the lips

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She soon stroked her hands on his plastron chest. She got off of him and laid down next to him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moans in pleasure as he could feel her bite

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She put her lips on his neck licking his skin and then without warning sinks her teeth deep into his skin biting him really hard drawing blood.


	7. Chapter 7

Dabs gasped with pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once he hand his fill he stopped as he got on top of her and got his dick out. He then started to enter her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back and cried out with pleasure again.  
(Hugs again! XD)

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He shoved his tongue deep into her as he began to swirl it inside of her as he moan while he tasted her sweet juices. Meanwhile he slid his hands up her legs and to her butt cheeks while he groped them

( hug )

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back and moaned again.  
"Ugh Raph that feels sooooo good!"  
(Me too XD)

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then took out his fingers as he began to clean them off. He moan by tasting her sweet juices as he then went down and began to lick her pussy

( I wub you big sis : 3 )

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered.  
"Raph please."  
(Cute!!! 😍😍😍😍😍)

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once he had his fill he started to go down to her pussy as he spread her legs open and started to stroke her pussy

( mew :3 )

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.  
(Yeah XD)

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began to kissed and bite her boobs gently as he pinched her nipples feeling them getting harder.

( yup Hehehehehe : 3 )

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back and put her hands around his head holding him close to her chest and she moaned with pleasure.  
(Lol yeah and uh lol XD)

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he began to take off her apron and toss it aside and he went down and kissed her nipples. He then started to swirl his tongue around them.

( alrighty and your most berrrry welcome : 3 )

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again a little louder this time.  
"Ugh Raph god."  
(Don't forget she's still wearing her apron and thank you! XD 😊😄😀😃)

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He felt her warm hands on his shoulders as he then went down to her boobs as he groped them firmly feel the warm mounds of flesh between his fingers

( and your so sweet : D : 3 )

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana started to moan again and she stroked his shoulders with her hands.  
(Lol you're so cute! 😍😍😍😍😍)

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he went down and kissed her cheek and then went down to her shoulders as he began to bite them gently. Then he began to leave love bites and hickeys.

( :3 mew )

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shuddered and whimpered. She became all nervous and shy again.  
"  
Th-thanks Raph." She said as she looked away.  
(Hugs love you too XD)

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue as he soon came on top and they both separated for air. Then he went down to her ear and whispers " you look very beautiful this morning babe." As he bit and licked her ear gently

( hug :3 love you sis )

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana caressed her tongue over his.  
(Lol XD)

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue around with hers as he moan softly.

( hahahahahahahaha : 3 )

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She now gripped his shoulders while she tongue battled with him.  
(Lol XD)

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then slipped his tongue into her mouth as he began to play with her tongue

( yup : 3 )

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
(Yeah XD)

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He stroked her cheek softly

( ok ok : 3 )

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned through the kiss.  
(Remember she's still wearing her apron XD)

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then stopped as he carried her bridle style to his bed as he place her gently down. He then got on top of her as he began to kiss her passionately

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to moan and shiver under his touch.  
"Raph please."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" got that right babe." He then took his hand off her eyes and moved both hands up to her boobs and groped them while he went down to her neck and began to kiss her softly.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Let me guess Raph is it you?" She said giggling.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then went to his room as he didn't waist any time. He covered her eyes and mouth as he wispher " guess who." And then he let go of her mouth as he now wrapped that arm around her waist.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She was about to take the apron off.  
(Ugh stop stalling!!!! Make him go to her already!!!! DX)

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went after her as he could see her go to his room

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was about to go into Raph's room.  
(Ugh that's not it!! You still did it wrong!!!! But whatever!!! DX)

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

alright." He soon finished as he went and put the dishes in the sink

Once he was done he smirk as he went after her

( there happy !!!!)

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled while she blushed.  
"Gee thanks Raph."  
She said as she continued to eat.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" still babe your quite the chef."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana suddenly got flustered.  
"I-it was nothing really, it's just a simple breakfast." She said as she became bashful.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He finished up with the table as he sat down and soon began to eat. He ate as he smiled " wow Dana your cooking is so delicious."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana finished their breakfast and she set it down for them to eat it. Dana sat down and began eating.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he went to set up the table

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh ok sure that's be a bit help!" She smiled happily.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" thanks Dana, let me help you by setting up the table."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"That's great. I was just making you breakfast."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" I slept well sweet cheeks."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I slept great! You?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he wraps his arms around her waist " how did you sleep beautiful."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana turned her head and giggled.  
"Morning sweetie."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph woke up as he noticed Dana was not there. He then picked up her scent as he went to the kitchen. He then saw her as she was only in her apron. He snuck behind her as he pulled her close to his body and whispers into her ear " good morning beautiful."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip next morning  
Dana was already out of bed and making Raph breakfast. She was dressed in nothing but an apron.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He kissed her forehead and soon he fell asleep

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon yawned and she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Dana sighed.  
"Ok Raph whatever."  
She said as she laid down the other way not facing Raph.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" yes you are sweet heart"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana pouted.  
"I am not!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" your so cute sweet cheeks."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered.  
"Ahh Raph!" She moaned out.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he laid down next to her. He brought her close to him and wrapped his arm around her as he softly stroked her back and kissed her cheek.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out one more moan and she panted.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slammed into her deeply as he shoot out his cum and pulled out his dick as cum spilled from his dick and from her pussy.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Shit Raph just cum into me already!" She moaned out.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He continued to pound deeply into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana groaned.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slammed deeply into her as he grunted as he kept up with the pace

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again with pleasure.  
"Fuck Raph hit me there!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began to thrust deeply into her as he felt her tight wet walls " shit babe your so tight and wet ."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped with pleasure


	9. Chapter 9

"But ugh I don't know anymore." She said as she clenched her fists.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" Dana he looks like he stuck by your side even when the miscarriage happen and was he happy that your where having another child."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and looked down at her cup of tea.  
"A lot of reasons actually. I feel like he doesn't actually love me but just loves me because we have sex a lot. Also I got pregnant again with his child the fitst one was a miscarriage and a lot more plus I feel like I'm not good enough for him."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

I brought the tea and cookies as I sat next to her. I gave her a cup of tea and I got my self a cup of tea.

" Dana why did you decide to leave him you seem happy with him."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sat down on the couch and waited for the tea.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

We made it to a abandoned house near the forest and Dana let go of me as I welcome her inside the house. We went to the kitchen as I got some tea ready for us and some cookies.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just hung onto foxy tightly and they made it to the country.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

I thought and began " let's head back to my place out in the country and we can talk about this with a cup of tea. Things are going to be ok." I got down a little so Dana could get on my back and soon she was on I flew us to the country.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Because I'm not good for him and I can't do this anymore."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

My eyes widen " wait are yah nuts listen you told he me that he loves you and you love him back. Seriously why?! "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ok yeah me too. By the way I'm leaving Raph and also I'm pregnant."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" hay I wanted to say sorry." She said

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana noticed foxy.  
"Oh hi foxy."  
She said in a low tone.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

I had gotten some supplies from the city and I went to get check up on the baby. I was now at the outskirts and then I see Dana. I called " hay Dana. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded.  
"Ok bye Raph."  
She saw Raph go and she went up to the surface and out of the lair and she made it to the outskirts of the city.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he soon goes to see her and once he was in his room. He sees her and begins " hay babe I will be heading out to train for a while." As he kissed her on the cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed and nodded.  
"I'm glad Raph."  
She said as she went to Raph's room and got dressed.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He took out his dick and he began " wow babe that was hot and sexy." He got off of her as he helper her off the counter and began " also babe I love the treat."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned one last time and she panted. Every thing was off her body. Raph licked and cleaned her body really good.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slammed deep into her as he shot his seed deep into her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went in deep as he slammed deep into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana groaned with pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slammed deep into her as he grunted

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cried out with pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once he has his fill he stopped and got on top of her as he took out his dick. He slid it in and once it was all inside he began to thrust deepl

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back again and moaned louder.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He entered his tongue into her pussy as he swirled it inside of her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He soon went down her stomach as he clean off the ice scream. He then went to her pussy as he spread her legs open and began to lick her clean

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then went down to her boobs. He smiled as he lean in and began to clean off ice cream from her boobs. He sucksd her nipples. He danced his warm wet tongue around her sensitive flesh

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back and moaned softly again.  
"Ahh Raph I love the feeling of your hot tongue on my skin."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then went down as he licked some ice cream off her neck and shoulders. He kissed her and bit her softly as he left hickeys and loves bites

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to moan.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He took off the blindfolded as he notice that she was covered in ice cream and he smirk. He went up to her and clean off the icecream from her face by kicking it off. He went to her ear as he bit it softly and licked it.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded but she soon got a blindfold and tied it around his eyes.  
"Don't take it off yet ok Raph?"  
She went on ahead into the kitchen and she laid down on the island counter and she got ice cream strawberries blueberries and cherries with chocolate syrup and put it all over her body.  
"Alright Raph you're food is ready."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He looked at her and then he began " how about we get some breakfast babe." As he sets her down

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't say anything.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He kissed her cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and she nodded then she sighed.  
"Alright if you say so."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He looked at her and began " Dana everything will be ok no matter what happen I will always be here for you. Dana don't be worried you will be a wonderful mother."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Because I'm afraid either something is going to happen to this kid or I'm not gonna be a good mother."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He noticed her expression " why are you sad Dana."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked down at the ground with sad eyes.  
"Yeah I guess."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He got Dana and carried her bride style. When he heard that she was pregnant a smile form on his face and he began " your pregnant that is great honey." He said happily

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked up at him and she felt weak in the knees. She soon fell on the floor.  
"Yeah I'm just pregnant again that's all." She said sadly.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He looked as she made a mad dash to the bathroom. He went after her as he heard her throw up and enter the bathroom. " Dana are you alright."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't say anything. She quickly rushed to the bathroom and she threw up.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph woke up as he saw her awake and smiled " good morning beautiful ."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip next morning  
Dana woke up and she looked over at Raph.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He softly kissed her forehead and soon he drifted off to sleep

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked into his eyes as well and she soon closed her eye and fell asleep.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as they separated and he looked deeply into her eyes

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moans sweetly in the kiss.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he cupped her chin with his gloved hand and gave her a soft kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Fine ok I am also I sure love it when you wear your eye mask. It makes you look hot!"  
She said as she traced his eyes with her finger and smiled and blushed at him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" yes you are babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed and looked away.  
"I am not Raph!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" thanks sweetheart but not as sexy and hot like you." He replied

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana turned on her side and looked at Raph.  
"You sure are sexy Raph."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He took out his dick as he laid beside her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned one last time and then she panted.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went in deep as he shot his warm seed deep into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped with pleasure again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went in deep every time her pounds into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana put her hands on his chest and wrapped her legs around him and moaned.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan loudly and he grunted as he kept up with the pace

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cried out with pleasure and scratched Raph's shoulders.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once he has his fill he stopped and got on top of her as he took out his dick. He slid it in and once it was all inside he began to thrust deeply into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back again and gasped with pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He continued to lick her as he ran his gloved hands up her legs and to her butt cheeks as he groped them firmly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gripped the sheets as she elicited another moan.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue deep into her as he moan tasting her sweet juices.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back and she moaned.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then started to go down as he pulled her bottoms off and toss them aside. He spread her legs open and he began to shove his tongue deep into her pussy

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned s little as she moved her body a little in pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He kissed her boobs as he ran his gloved hand up and down her body

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana held his head closer to his chest and moaned again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he lean in and began to lick her nipples. He danced his warm wet tongue around her sensitive flesh

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
"Ahh Raph that feels so good! Fuck!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then stared to go down as he placed both gloved hands on her boobs as groped them firmly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped with pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then went down as he took off her top and began to go down on hear shoulder. He kissed her and bit her softly as he left hickeys and loves bites

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He soon separated from the kiss and started to go to her ear and bit it softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned into the kiss.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He kissed her deeply as he stroked her cheeks softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana put her hands on his chest and she kissed him back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They where back at the lair as he took her to his room and laid her on his bed. He then stripped from all of his clothes except for his gloves and he got on top of her as he began to kiss her passionately

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana giggled as Raph carried her and they made it to the lair.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" sure thing babe." As he got her bridle style and took her back to the lair

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shuddered and shivered and she blushed.  
"Sure but Raph please carry me."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk as he pulled her close to him and lean close to her ear. He began with a husky sexy voice " gosh babe your really sexy and your turning me on. Let's get out of her."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him she pulled on his mask tails and she shoved his face down to hers and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips. She soon parted from his lips. She stroked his lips and she said as she smirked,  
"Let's get out of here sweetie."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" I love you Dana."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed. She hugs him back.  
"It's ok Raph. I love you."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He hugs her tightly and beings " I am sorry I didn't mean it like that."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana panted and then she glared at Raph.  
"What the hell Raph? I'm mad at you! Don't kiss me and expect everything to be ok. I can't believe you said that about me! I am not a possession! I'm a person with my own free will and feelings!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue with hers as he came on top and then soon separated.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She caressed her tongue over his.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue around with hers

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana tongue battled with him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan into the kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana roughly kissed him back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He deepen the kiss as he began to stroke her cheeks

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana at first didn't kiss him back and she tried pushing Raph away from her. She eventually kissed him back and put her hands on his chest moaning in the kiss.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph notice that Dana left and he went after her. He fallowed her out to the balcony. Once he caught up to her he cupped his gloved hands on her face and began " what is wrong babe , your safe now ." As he then kisses her on the lips

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was upset not scared just upset. She walked away from Raph and the bastard.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He was in rage as he swiftly went after him and punched him hard on the face. He saw that the guy loosen his grip and let her go as he got Dana away from him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dans hears all that and she smiles. The man wouldn't give up though. He grabbed Dana's arm again and tried to get her out of Raph's embrace.  
"Look freak I don't see a label marking her as yours. Besides she'd rather have more fun with me wouldn't you darling?"  
He managed to get her out of Raph's embrace and he was about go take her away.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He takes her way for the guy and brings her close to him as he wraps her arms around her. He began " look buddy she does not wanted to dance with you and she is mine So lay off or else."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon gasped and blushed a light pink again.  
"Raph please now is not the time or the place!" She said as she got out of his embrace. She soon left the dance floor but a guy came up to her. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles lightly. He stared into her eyes.  
"You are really beautiful my dear would you care to dance?"  
"I'm already taken I'm sorry but no thanks."  
He wouldn't take no for an answer. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out onto the dance floor.  
"Come on babe just one dance?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he brings her close as her chest rubs against with his

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shivered with excitement and she blushed and let out a soft moan that only Raph could hear.  
"Raph please."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he went close to her ear and licked it and kissed it softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

His breath near her ear and neck sent shivers down her body and she shuddered with excitement. She could only nod.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He wrapped his arms around her as he brought her close and looked deeply into her as his voice slightly deepened "I would like that babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at them then whispered to him.  
"Sure but later on when we get back. How's that sound?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" well the sweet cheeks I wanted to know everything about you."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana put her arm through his arm.  
"Well Raph there's a lot you don't know about me either but for your case I'd love to learn every single thing about you." She said seductively to him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He got up as he smile and extended his elbow and began " honey there a lot you don't know about me."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed at him.  
"Geez Raph I never pegged you for being a gentlemen."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They head out as he saw she lost her left shoe and we went down with one knee and getting her shoe. He was about to put it on but he got her foot and gave it a soft kiss and then he put her shoe on

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him and she curtsied. She walked off the dance floor and she lost her left shoe.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he bowed towards her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at Raph and smiled at him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled he brought her back imposition and they danced as the song soon ended

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed him back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He dipped her as he lean in and gave her a quick kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana continued to dance with him and he led her into a dancing dip.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiles as the both continue to dance fallowing the beats of the music

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and she blushed pink.  
"Uh ok uh thanks Raph but still....." She said as she trailed off.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" can't help it sweetheart your just to sexy for me now."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana squeaked when she did that which then turned into a moan. She looked at him and pouted cutely.  
"Raph what the hell are you doing? Not in public!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then puts his gloved hand on her waist and now with both of his hands went down to her butt cheeks he groped them firmly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let's her hand go out of his and puts her hand on his chest.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he continues to dance with dana

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana puts her hand on his shoulder and they slowly start to sway side to side.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

he takes her to the dance floor as he gets her hand with his gloved hand and his other free arm around her waist

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Fine lead away."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began " come on Dana give it a chance."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked away from him.  
"Uh I really don't like dancing Raph."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

The next song play and it was a slow song. Raph smiled as he went to Dana and extended his hand towards her. He began " care to dance Dana."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just finished eating and she saw Raph looking at the ppl dancing.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He lookedout to the dance floor as many where dancing

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana then sampled some food.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They where inside as Raph went to get a glass of water

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana and Raph made it to the ball and they went inside. Dana went over to get some punch.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They headed to the surface as they made it to the party

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana put her hand in his and they left.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled " alright let's head out Dana. " as he extended his hand towards her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stopped spinning and she smiled at raph.  
"Hey Raph let's get going."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He whistle once more as she spun in grace.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed and smiled.  
"Sure."  
Dana spun around one time for hm.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He fixed his tie as he was finished and went to meet up with Dana. He went to the common as he saw her. He whistled as he began " wow Dana you look so gorgeous. Could you spin for me sweet cheeks."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana finished up and she put a flower in her hair. She was soon ready and she went out to the common area and waited for Raph.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph was getting ready to head out with Dana to a fancy party. He put on a nice pitch black tux with red tie and white silky smooth gloves.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip that night  
Dana was getting ready getting dressed. She wore a long ruffled skirt satin slippers and ruffled tank top.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He kissed her cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked into his eyes and blushed a little.  
"Raph stop saying such sweet things! I love you too!"  
She said as she smiled.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He cuffed her chin as he made her look at him face to face. He begins "i love you and I am sorry sweetie but I don't wanted to Lose you."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon separated from his lips and she came out on top. She looked away from him.  
"Raph stop it! Stop thinking that you can just kiss me and then everything gets forgiven! I'm still mad at you!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He continued to tongue battle with her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned in the kiss and tongue battled with him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue around with hers

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana caressed her tongue over his.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He shoved his tongue into her mouth as he began to French kiss her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kisses him still and moans a little in the kiss.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He softly Strokes her cheek as he continues to kiss her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widen and she tries to push him off of her and she squirms in his grasp but he refuses to let her go. She doesn't kiss him back at first but she slowly returns his kiss.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He stops the door as he begins " how about i show how sorry I am." As he brings her close and kisses her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Raph can you see I don't to be around you right now! I'm mad at you!" She shouted at him. She was about to close the door on him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began " hay babe why did you leave the lair is everything okay."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana answered her door. She crossed her arms and glared at Raph.  
"Oh hey pumpkin what do you want?" She said.  
.............  
Mikey was still pushing video games.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He made it to her apartment as he rings the doorbell and waits

...........

I made my way to town

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was eating breakfast when she heard her doorbell ring.  
..............  
Mikey started playing video games.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He wakes up as he noticed that Dana was not in bed. He goes looking around the lair but does not find her. He then decided to go to her apartment to look for her

...............

I have been out in the country in the forest but when my supply was running low I had to head back to the city. My stomach was now starting to show

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip next morning  
Dana was at her apartment while Raph was still sleeping in the lair.  
..............  
Mikey was now fully healed and he went to get some breakfast.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went over to the bed as he laid on it and he managed to wrap his arm around her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana fell asleep but slept away from Raph not letting him hold her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk as he now got out of the shower and then off the water. He got him self dried off and soon went to his room.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't moan anymore. She had enough. She got out of his grasp get out of the shower dried herself off and went to sleep in Raph's bed.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Her moans turn him on further as he groped her boobs firmly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She tries to slaps his hands away and ended up moaning again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" I can't get enough of you honey." As he now moves his hands up to her boobs and gropes them

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana struggled in his grasp. She let out a moan for him.  
"Raph please we just had sex! No more please I just want to go to sleep!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" your not going anywhere sweet cheeks." As he be rings her back and brings her close to him. He grind his body against her as he slid his hands on her body and made his hands go down to her butt cheeks as he groped them tightly. He lean to her shoulder as he kissed it softly and began to bite it softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana grunted and sighed.  
"Ugh whatever I'm too tired for this. I'm done and I'm getting out now."  
She said as she was about to leave the shower.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" sorry babe but that turn me on."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana squeaked in surprise and let out a moan.  
"Ahh Raph please stop it! Geez I was just washing you!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Moan as he wrapped his arms around her and moved his hands down her back as he made it to her butt cheeks and groped them firmly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She soon got all over until she was done but while she was doing it nit realizing it she unintentionally grinded her body against his turning him on.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" alright babe." he moan softly as he felt her wash his body

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded but pouted.  
"It's your own damn fault! You're wearing me out! Alright I'm gonna wash you right now big guy."  
She said as she got body wash lathered it on a wash cloth and started cleaning his body.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" take it easy sweet heart ." As he sets her down gently

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana in wraps her legs around Raph and she pants and she is so weak kneed she almost collapses.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then slammed deep into her as he shoots his seed deep into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped in pleasure again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" oh you know I do sweet cheeks." As he continues to pound deep into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned out,  
"You love my tight walls don't you sweetie?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He thrusted deep into her as as he felt her tight walls " ugh babe shit your so tight."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana put her hands on his shoulders moaning.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He made sure legs where secure around him as he pounded him self deeper and deeper. He grunted as he kept up with the pace

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cried out with pleasure her knees becoming weak but she managed to wrap her legs around his shell on the sides.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then took out his fingers as he replaced it with his dick as he began to thrust deep into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went in deep as he began to scissors her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cried out with pleasure and whimpered.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then slowly started to go down as he went down to her pussy and began to finger her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan from her lips.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He stroked her body as he kissed her nipples

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cradled his head to her chest and moaned again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then slowly stared go down to her boobs as he began to suck on her nipples

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped with pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then went down to her neck as he began to kiss her and bite her gently

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana separated her lips from his and panted.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan as he swirl his tongue and at the end came out on top.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana caressed her tongue over his.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue around with her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned into the kiss and tongue battled with him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He stroked her cheek and he bit her lip gently as he entered his tongue into her mouth and began to play with her tongue

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled in the kiss and she kissed him back just as roughly.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he put her in the shower as he enters and stared to kiss her furiously as the water hits there skin

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked up and him wide eyed and she blushed. She soon smiled and nodded.  
"Ok handsome I'm ready for you."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He clean her tears away as he began " I know sweet heart but I really wanted you right now."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and frowned.  
"Raph you can't force me I don't want to!" She said as she cried a little.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then tracked her down and then he found her as he got her bridle style. He began " babe I love it when you play hard to get but sadly this game of cat and mouse is over." As he took her to the bathroom

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She stayed quiet.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then recover as he tracked her down all the way to his room

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went into his room and hid.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He held on to his crotch and he let her go as he saw her run away

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana still didn't moan yet but she kicked him where the sun don't shine and she got out of the bathroom and ran.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he then went up to her ear and began to lick her ear as he bit her softly on the ear

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana still held her ground and she still didn't kiss him back or moan. She pushed on him trying to make him let go of her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He held her close to his body as her chest was against his while he deepen the kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She was still being stubborn and she didn't kiss him back nor did she moan.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He held her close as he kiss her softly on the lips

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and she knew she couldn't escape from Raph.  
"Fine do what you want to me I don't dare anymore."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he took her to the bathroom and took off her towel and brought her in the shower as he began to strip from his getup and enter the shower with her as he turn on the water

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Raph I literally don't have any blood on me and I'm not getting in that shower with you!"  
She said as she crossed her arms and looked away and frowned.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

"You may not see it sweet heart but I do."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"But I don't have any blood on me see?!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" yeah babe but you got blood all over you and somebody has to clean it off." He said as he took her to the bathroom

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana still had her towel wrapped around her.  
"Raph please don't! I already took a shower!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He picked her up bridle style as he took her to the shower

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped with pleasure and she moaned again.  
"Raph please stop it!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began to lick her neck as he moved his hands up to her boobs and groped them

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She let out another moan and her legs were about to give out on her.  
"Raph please."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" well babe we are both due for a shower how about it." As lean in and kissed the back of her neck

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shivered and shuddered under his touch. He was turning her to jelly. She blushed and whimpered.  
"Ahh Raph but I just got cleaned up!" She said as she whined.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk as he went after her and wrapped his arms around her and lean closer as he licked her ear and began " how about you help me get clean up sweet cheeks."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh I see ok well uh why don't you get cleaned up Raph?" She said as she was about to go into his room.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He looked at him self as he began " well the blood is from beating up some purple dragons."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and blushed and looked away.  
"H-hi R-raph uh why are you covered in blood?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He was going to get clean up but then he saw Dana in a towel as he whistle " well hello gorgeous."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just got out of the shower and she was wrapped up in a towel about to go to Raph's room to get changed when she saw Raph come back into the lair covered in blood.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Time skip later

Once Raph finished his patrol he comes back to the lair covered in blood

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went into the shower and she took a shower.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He kissed her goodbye as he then left.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh ok see you later." She said as she got up and sat down on his bed.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" Dana I will be heading out on patrol. I will be back soon."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stirred and she woke up.  
"Mm hi Raph what's up?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He had him self changed into his night watched get up but as he went to his room. He saw Dana as he went dear her and softly woke her up.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went to lay down on Raph's bed and fell asleep.  
Time skip a few hours layer

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" alright babe." As he went to the kitchen

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head.  
"No thanks I'm just going to rest a little."  
She said as she was going back Raph's room.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He laughed " well I am heading out to the kitchen for snack wanted anything babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Uh huh sure Raph whatever you say." Dana said looking away.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He looked at her as he begins " that was hot babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana panted a little and looked at raph.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They separated as a trail of saliva connected from there lips

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She soon came out on top.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan as he continues to tongue battle with her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She tongue battled with him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began to swirl his tongue around her tongue

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned in the kiss again and deepened the kiss too.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He deepen the kiss as he bit her lip softly and enter his tongue into her as he begins to play with her tongue

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned into the kiss.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He stroked her cheek softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled and kissed him back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he kissed her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him.  
"Yeah same here."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk " good point but I am happy cause I got to meet you."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana frowned at him.  
"Oh yeah says the guy who raped me!" She said as she laughed.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He laughed as he began " oh yeah says the girl who lets me do that to her."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana playfully smacked him on the arm. She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"I thought you would say that. So typical you pervert!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He laugh as he began " well that is good news for me babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
"Aww Raph keep that up and I won't be able to get out of bed for weeks!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began to snuggle with her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana giggled at him.  
"I know."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled " I love you Dana "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him and kissed his lips gently.  
"I love you Raph."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He kissed her cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered again.  
"Ahh Raph!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He nuzzled her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered.  
"Ok fine I am!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

"Yes you are babe " as he wrapped his arm around her and started to stroke her softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed at him and looked away.  
"I am not!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" your so cute babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana grinned at him and laughed.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He clean her tears away as he began " your welcome babe." As he kissed her forehead

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him with wide eyes and she started to cry a little.  
"Thanks Raph."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He looked at her as he began " you are babe you are the light of my world."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana frowned at him.  
"I'm glad you think so but I don't think so. I'm not an angel Raph believe me."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he began " babe your such an angel."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and smiled.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He laid beside her as he brought her close and kissed her forehead

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned one last time and she panted.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slammed deep into her as he soon made his climax as he shot out his cum deep into her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went in deep as he pounded into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slammed deep into her as he grunted as he tried to keep up the pace

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dabs arched her back and moaned louder.  
"Fuck me there Raph fuck!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He started to thrust deep into her rapidly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped with pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He pulled out his fingers as he licked them clean. He then got on top of her as he pulled out his dick and started to enter her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went in deep as he began to scissors her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back.  
"Aww Raph yes keep doing that!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He finger her rapidly as he saw her getting more wet

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned with pleasure again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He started the go down and then he took off her bottom. He tossed them aside as he spread her legs and began to finger her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then started to lick her nipples as he swirl his tongue around her nipples

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cried out with pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then started to take off her top as he tossed it aside and then started to groped her boobs.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went down as he began to kiss her neck and leaving love bites and hickeys.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana groaned with pleasure.  
"Ahh Raph!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then separated as he went to her ear and began to kiss it. He bit it and licked it gently

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned in the kiss again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He stroked her cheek as he deepen the kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned through the kiss.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" alright babe." As he got her bridle style and carried her to his bed room and place her on his bed. He got on top of her as he began to kiss her passionately.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded.  
"Yeah I'm sure I'm all yours Raph."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" are you sure babe I don't wanted to hurt you."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked up at him. She nervously said,  
"Well Raph I'm feeling a bit better now I'm in the mood if you know what I mean." She said as she waggled her eyebrows.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he heard her soft moans and whimpers

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned and whimpered.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He stroked her body as he goes gently from top to bottom

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered.  
"Raph god ahh please."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he kissed her cheek and continue to stroke her body

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"In more ways than one." She said as she smirked.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he began " I am happy that I can make you feel better sweet heart." As he stroked her hair

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked up at Raph and smiled.  
"You sure know how to make me feel better sweetie."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went to the couch as he soon place and he place her head on his lap. He started to stroke her body softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened.  
"Uh yeah Raph thanks."  
She went to go lay down on the couch.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" I know babe a beautiful fragile thing like you should be handled delicately."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh I know so Raph I won't be able to I don't think I'm still injured!"  
She said as she whined.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" we will see about sweet cheeks."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and she blushed a light pink.  
"Yeah that's gonna get you nowhere with me later Raphie boy!!!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He begins " I can't help it babe your to irresistible."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moans again.  
"Ahh Raph please."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He soon begins to go down as he started to kiss her neck softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana begins to moan.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He goes after her as he holds her close as he kisses her ear and bites her ear gently as he licks it

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him.  
"Ok fine Raph."  
She said as she started to walk away.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He looked at her "Dana I will never leave you alone. That is no good reason for me to leave you. I love you."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Fine Raph ok whatever. Uh anyway Raph still though I really think you shouldn't be with me!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" yes you are babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was all nervous now.  
"Uh yeah right Raph no I'm not!!!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he began " you look really cute when you blush."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled and blushed a little at him and looked away from him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They soon separated as a trail of saliva connect from there lips

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She soon came out on top.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He tongue battled with her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana tongue battled with him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue around with hers

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She caressed her tongue over his.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He bit her lip gently as he enter his tongue into her mouth as he began to play with her tongue

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed him back roughly.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He held her as he continued to kiss her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to moan into the kiss and age deepened the kiss too.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He softly stroked her cheek as he deepen the kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened and soon she kissed him back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

"Sorry" as he loosen his hold he saw he look down as he cupped her chin and bright her face to face and kissed her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Ow Raph you're hurting me! And fine I guess I won't be able to change your mind." She said looking down at the ground and she sighed.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He held her tighter as he began " no Dana you don't I know cause you are the best things that has ever happened to me."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana started crying again.  
"Raph let me go! All I do is bring trouble for everyone around me!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went after he as he hugged her close " Dana your not a mess and nothing in this work would stop me from seeing you. You are a big part of my life and without you I would feel empty."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded.  
"Ok but Raph I'm leaving. I shouldn't be with you and you shouldn't be with me. I'm just a mess."  
She said as she managed to get up and she started walking out the door.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He clean off her tears as he looked at her " Dana I was worried for you and I just don't wanted to see my girl get hurt."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Oh I see ok. Do what you want." She said as she looked away crying still.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" it's not your fault it was those low life pd when I get my hands on them I will crush there skulls."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked up at him with tear stained eyes. She cried again.  
"It's not your fault Raph. Don't blame yourself. It's my fault!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He notice her cry as he only kissed her forehead and headed to the lair.

He took her to his room and place her on his bed and tucked her in " I am sorry I wasn't there for you Dana."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't say anything. She was hurt so badly and she started to cry a little.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once Dana was patched up he carried her bridle style home. He held her close as he was worried and scared. He was angry at the pd for doing this to her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was put in a hospital room and she was bandaged up. They said that she could go back home.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Soon the purple dragons retreated as he soon face his attention to Dana as he picked her up bridle style. " my goodness babe your badly hurt I am going to take you to get some medical attention." He held her close as he made a dash to the hospital

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana dropped to the ground in fear and she was shaking.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smelled her scent as he found her as she was being hurt by purple dragons. He went to her aid as he managed to pull her from there grasp as he began to beat them up. He was in rage as he continued to beat them up every single one of them

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She was dragged into an alley and the pd started to rip her clothes off and he started to slash her skin with a knife.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He was done in the lair as he had a bade feeling so with all the speed he had in him self he rushed to dana aid.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Little did he know he was going to go have to save her from the tragedy that awaited her. She went up to the surface and she went to get groceries and she was on her way back but she soon got jumped and attacked.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" alright babe take good care of your self." As he gave her a quick kiss before she left

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana got up out of bed and she got dressed into her usual outfit.  
"Actually I have to go somewhere alone today. I'll see you later."  
She said as she was about to walk out of his room.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" so what do you wanted today Dana." As he smiled

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana hugged him back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he hugged her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana closed her eyes and whimpered.  
"Raph! Stop it!" She whined cutely.  
(Oh ok bye XD)

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he kissed her forehead " and I love you Dana every moment of life. " he softly stroke her cheek

( hay I have to head out I will be back later and we can rp )

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She turned to face Raph.  
"I love you Raph forever and always."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and snuggled her.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Ok Raph whatever."  
She said as she laid down the other way not facing Raph.


	10. Chapter 10

Dana began to whimper and moan softly.  
"Unh Raph please you know what that does to me."  
.................  
"I see well I guess those people deserve it. Now uh could you let me down now?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He puts his face in her hair as he smells it and then He nuzzled her as he smiled

...........

I raised him a little higher up " i don't hurt just hurt random people. I hurtled where those jerks who only wanted me for sex or just for my looks also those who have done wrong. I am what I am ."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked up at him. She held his face in her hands and she gave him a quick peck on his lips.  
"I love you too Raph."  
.................  
Mikey sighed.  
"Yeah I guess so but that doesn't mean you should make ppl be afraid of you."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He cradled her close to his chest and began " I will never let you Dana your my girl and I love you."

..........

I sigh and I begin " you know your not the only one who has seen me like this or let alone I beaten up. You got lucky you didn't like many other. Your lucky you don't know what I am or know anything about me."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stopped crying.  
"But..........I...........I don't know I think of a good reason but I just can't! Raph let me go!"  
................  
Mikey was upside down and he laughed.  
"Hey this is kind of fun!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" give one good reason why you should not be with me cause I see no good reason to Dana. Dana please don't leave." He said

............

My eyes turn pink as my wings turn into tenticals. I got one of the tenticals as I wrapped it around his legs and got him hanging upside down. I sat on the floor as he dangled in front of me as I looked at him with anger

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened when she heard that. She stopped struggling. Then she started to cry.  
"Raph please it's better this way just let me go I can't be with you."  
.....................  
Mikey was unfazed by her threats.  
"Yeah I know and I'm sorry for that. I regret ever doing that. I couldn't control it you have to understand."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began " Dana I won't let you go, I love you to much." He said to her

.....................

My voice started to change as I began " you had it coming you bastard you raped me. Also yes I got pregnant with you."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began struggling in his arms trying to break free.  
"No Raph I don't want to you can't force me to!"  
.................  
Mikey glared at her as he got up.  
"You know I've just about had it with you! You're such a bitch you know that?"  
Then he sees her stomach and he realizes she's pregnant.  
"Wait are you pregnant with my child?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He tackled her and began " no Dana your coming back with me." As he gets her bridle style and takes her back  
................

I laught " Dawwww to bad that would have been interesting. Now you better get along before I finish up what I started."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana this time didn't kiss him back. She managed to push him away.  
"Raph please don't make this any harder than it has to be. I'm going."  
She said as she started to run away.  
...................  
Mikey looked up and her and sighed.  
"Hey long time no see I got better thanks to Dana but I almost died you know that wasn't very nice!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went after her and wrapped his arms around her. He then kissed her passionately

...................

I finished beating up those goons as I saw them flee in terror. I laughed in victory as it run around to see who was in danger and I notice who it was I yelled in anger " what the frag why can't I save someone who needs to be save other that someone that is not worth saving."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She tried to get his hands off of her and she started to cry. She eventually managed to get his hand off of her mouth again and she got out of his embrace.  
"Leave me alone and don't touch me. I'm leaving you Raph so don't follow me."  
She said as she started to walk away.  
...............  
Mikey saw that it was foxy beating up the creeps.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He cupped her mouth as he notice she was about to scream and began " don't scream honey."

...........

I found a nice place to stay but before I could land I see down an ally it was dark and I heard a distress so I went down. I got down there as I began punching out many goons

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was struggling in his arms. She shook her head. She managed to get his hand off of her mouth. She was about to scream.  
...................  
Mikey was getting tired and pretty soon more pd's showed up and there were too many for Mikey to fight off.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph was looking for her and he went to the park he look in the park and then he saw her as he sneak up behind her. Once he was close he Covered her mouth and wrapped his arm around her. He lean in to her ear and whispers " why did you leave, where were you I missed you sweet heart."

...............

I was flying over the city looking for a place to stay

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was walking through Central Park. It was night and she was alone.  
................  
Mikey started fighting off the pd's.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Sure thing. So I took her to the park as I dropped her off there. I looked up once we got there that I was night time. " it looks like I will be staying in city limits tonight. Try to get back soon take good care Dana." As I wave goodbye and left

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded.  
"Sure just drop me off at a park."  
..................  
Mikey went on patrol and he soon found some pd's.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

I nodded as I looked out the window and notice the sun was setting. " hay it's getting late wanted me to give you a lift back kiddo."

.................

Raph had finished training and went to look for Dana. He looked for her as he then notice she was not around so he head out to look for her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Yeah I guess I don't know still though."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" Dana think about it how he treated you and think does it seem that he doesn't like you. Don't give up so easily kiddo he must really love you."


	11. Chapter 11

Dana shivered with delight and pleasure. She couldn't help but let out another moan. Her struggles ended.  
"Ahh Raph please. Unh you're too sexy and hot right now!"  
She whimpered.  
.................  
Mikey groaned while her kissed her neck and licked her ear.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" it's hard not to resist honey bun your just to hot." As he moved his hands down to her butt cheeks.

\-----------

" yes it was." As I smiled and nuzzled him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shuddered and shivered under his touch. She still struggled a little.  
"Ahh Raph please. You're teasing me again!" She said as she blushed and moaned cutely.  
............  
Mikey put his arms around her and brought her close to him as he stroked her face.  
"That was hot baby doll."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He licked her neck as he soon went to her ear and whispers " I love it when you play hard to get hot stuff." He then kisses her ear and gives it a soft lick

\-------

I moan softly as I panted

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana struggled in his grasp. She sighed and tried not to let out a moan but she did.  
"Raph let me go!" She moaned out.  
..................  
Mikey reached his climax as he shot his seed deep into her and he took out his dick.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He goes after her as gets her hand brings her to bed and holds her close while he kisses her neck

\-------

I purr with excitement

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head stubbornly refusing and playing hard to get.  
"No Raph I don't want to."  
She said as she got dressed and was about to leave his room.  
................  
Mikey shoved his dick deeper into her thrusting more rougher now at a rhythmic pace.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" yes we did sweetheart. It's ok Dana come back to bed."

\-------------

I moan with delight

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph was still on his bed and Dana was still standing by his bed. She blushed a little.  
"D-did we you know do it? Did you have sex with me?"  
She said flustered.  
................  
Mikey now smirked as he pinned her down onto the floor and he shoved his dick into her thrusting into her fast and hard.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began " it's alright honey it's not your fault we didn't know the side effects of the medication."

\------

I smirked playfully

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana eyes widened and she blushed red. She got all nervous and shy. She quickly jumped out of Raph's bed.  
"Oh shit really? I'm sorry Raph! I hope I wasn't too wild!"  
...................  
Mikey began to moan again loudly.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" uh honey when you took your medication it had a side effect. It made you get over heated and turn on."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana glared at him.  
"Raph tell me! I have a right to know!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He pulled out his dick as he looked her and didn't say anything.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned one last time and then she clutched her head.  
"Oww Raph my head hurts. What just happened? I don't remember anything."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He grunted as he slammed deep into her and shot his seed into her

\-------

I smirked as I licked his dick softly and kissed the tip as I softly stroked his balls

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana got turned on by his growl and cried out with pleasure.  
................  
Mikey moaned with pleasure.  
"Ugh fuck foxy god ahhhh fuck yes!!!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He growled with pleasure

\-----------

Then I stopped as I now began to suck on dick and message his balls as I gave them a firm squeeze.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back and moaned loudly.  
..............  
Mikey moaned louder as he started to chirp.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began to thrusting deeply into her

\---------

I put his dick between my boobs as I gave him a boob job

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
...........  
Mikey began to moan.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once he had his fill he stopped as he took out his dick and he started to enter her.

\----------

I clean his wound with my tongue as I started to head down and I spread his legs apart. I stroked my hand over his pelvis and then I pulled out his dick

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan and cried out with pleasure.  
...............  
Mikey growled and winced in pain.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He shoved his tongue deep into her as he swirl it inside of her

\----------

I smirk as I pounce on his getting him to lay on his back. I go down and bite on his shoulder as I withdrew some blood.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back as she moaned.  
.............  
Mikey slid his finger out of her licking her juices off his finger.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He kissed her nipples as he soon started to go down and he took off her bottoms. He tossed them aside as he began to suck on her pussy

\------

I moan softly feeling his fingers plunged into me

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cried out with pleasure.  
............  
He went down as he kissed her stomach and he slid his finger inside her pumping it in and out of her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He sucked on her nipples as he swirl his tongue around them

\----------

I moan with pleasure

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.  
...............  
Mikey smirked on her skin as he went down and took off her clothes beginning to pinch and suck on her nipples groping them.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He bit her softly as he started to go down to her boobs and began to groped them.

\-----------

I moan with pleasure

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to moan again.  
.............  
Mikey smirked at her. He put her down on the grass as he began to kiss her neck and suck on and lick her neck leaving love bites and hickies.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk as he got her and gently place her on his bed. He began to take off her top as he went down and to her shoulder as he left love bites and hickeys

\---------

I purred softly " and your so hot."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana tongue battled with him and she came out on top. She started to become hotter and Raph could feel her body heat.  
"Raph please." She moaned out.  
............  
Mikey churred while she did that.  
"You sure are sexy baby doll."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began to swirl his tongue around with hers

\-------

I smiled and giggled sweetly as I began " I love how you call me like that." As I nuzzled him playfully

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana roughly kissed his shoving her tongue into his mouth.  
....................  
Mikey looked at her with love in his eyes.  
"I love you too baby doll."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan as he deepen the kiss and continued to grope her butt cheeks

\-------

I look at him with loving eye as I lean against him and cuddle next him as I began " I love you Mikey."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned in the kiss as she stroked his arms muscles.  
................  
Mikey then soon parted from her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk " alright hot stuff as you wish." As he kissed her passionately and he slid his hands down to her butt cheeks and groped them firmly

\--------

I moan loudly as I felt his hands on my butt cheeks

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded.  
"Yeah Raph I'll be fine. I need you inside me right now." She whispered to him.  
.................  
Mikey groped her butt cheeks as he shoved his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He wrapped his around her waist as he began " are you sure babe I don't Wanted to hurt you."

\----------

I stroked softly the back of his head I moan softly into the kiss.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana took her pain killers and she saw Raph. She didn't know why but she went over to Raph and she hugged him tightly stroking his chiseled chest. She started to become hot.  
"Raph I feel hot right now."  
..................  
Mikey wrapped his arms around her and kissed her more deeply.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

"Alright babe." As he got up and stretched out

\-------

I wrapped my arms around him as I kissed him back

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"That's good also oh yeah it's doing good but I have to take my pain killers right now."  
She said as she got up and went to go take them.  
..................  
Mikey looked at her and he kissed her on her lips.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" I slept great babe. How are your wounds sweetheart."

\---------

I smiled sweetly as I kissed him on the cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked over at him and smiled at him.  
"Yes I did. You sweetie?"  
.............  
Mikey smiled at her and he grinned. He put a flower crown that he made for her on her head.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph soon woke up as he notice Dana had now woken up.  
" sleep well honey."

\-----------

I gotten enough as I finish and smiled. I smiled as I began " here you go." As i place a flower crown on his head and giggled

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip a few hours later  
Dana woke up and yawned.  
.................  
Mikey looked at her and joined her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he soon fell asleep

\---------

" yeah." As I stated to pick some flowers from the ground and began to weeb them

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed at him and snuggled into his arms falling back asleep.  
................  
"Oh I see that's cool dudette!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled and began " sure thing sweetheart." As he got in bed with her and brought her close

\-----------

" I am glad to hear that plus I am happy that my spell work I have been working on magic for awhile now."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana woke up a little. She tugged oh Raph's arm.  
"Raph sleep with me."  
................  
"Yeah it sure was!" Mikey grinned at her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he kiss her cheek and carried her back to his room as he place her gently on his bed. He tucked her in as he kissed her cheek.

\-----------

I laugh " hahaha that was fun wasn't it." As I smiled

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed. She snuggled into Raph and pretty soon she fell asleep.  
.................  
Mikey went next to her and laughed.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" alright babe."

\---------

I giggled as I sat on the grassy area near the lake

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him.  
"No Raph I mean it. I'm not up for it now. Geez control your sexual instincts." She said as she rolled her eyes.  
.................  
Mikey nodded and quickly got off the water.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" oh we will see about that babe." As he kissed her cheek

\---------

I smiled and then noticed as I could start feel the water more softer. " we better get off the water the spell is starting to lose its ability." As I started to make my way to the shore

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed at him.  
"That's not going to get you anywhere with me Raph!" She said as she pouted and playfully punched his arm.  
.................  
Mikey flipped and spun around.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" sorry sweet cheeks I am caught in your trace."

\-------  
I smile as I twirl with excitement

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned with pleasure.  
"Raph come on please stop!" She whimpered.  
.............  
Mikey was gliding across the water doing tricks as if he was ice skating.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He kissed her neck softly as he gently stroked her arm

...........

" I am glad you like it ." As I began sliding on the water

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered as he nuzzled her. She loved the sound he was making.  
"Ahh Raph please!" She moaned out.  
................  
Mikey smiled at her.  
"I am this is amazing baby doll!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He nuzzled her as he chirp

\-----  
I got up as I went back to walking on the lake and then I began " enjoying it "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed a light pink. She sighed and gave up knowing he was too strong for her. She crossed her arms.  
"Ugh Raph whatever." She said not looking at him.  
....................  
Mikey then soon started to walk on the water on the lake.  
\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" not going to happen honey bun." As he kissed her cheek

\---------

I smiled as I went to shore where he was and I kneel by him and place my hands over his feet and began to chant. My hands turn blue and so did his feet.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana squeaked when he did that. She blushed profusely. She tried getting off of his lap.  
"Raph please let me go!" She said as she frowned.  
....................  
Mikey grinned at her his eyes sparkling.  
"That'd be awesome baby doll!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He got her hand as he sat her on his lap and held her close but made sure not to hurt her

\-----------

I looked down as I smiled " oh this on of my spells that allows me to walk on water. If you wanted I can do the same for your feet don't worry the effects are not permanent."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just blushed at him calling her that. She punched his arm.  
"Raph don't call me that and also still though it didn't make me feel better. I'm still upset."  
She said as she was about to get up off the couch.  
..............  
Mikey looked at her in amazement.  
"How are you doing that babe?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" try to make you feel better honey bun."

\--------

We made it to the lake as I went running on the water as I was walking on water

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She soon came out on top after their little make out session. She separated her lips from his. She frowned at Raph.  
"Raph I'm not in the mood right now! Why'd you kiss me?"  
.....................  
They continued to walk until they made it to the lake.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue around with hers

\---------

We continue to walk in the forest

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to tongue battle with him.  
.................  
Mikey smiled at her.  
"Ok I can't wait to see it!"  
\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slipped his tongue into her mouth as he began to play with her tongue

\--------

We started to enter the forest and I began " I can't wait to show you the lake."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned into the kiss as she kissed him more roughly.  
......................  
Mikey soon followed her out.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He stroked her cheek gently

\------

" alright." As I got up and put some new clothes on

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana deepened the kiss too.  
...............  
Mikey nodded.  
"Sure sounds like fun dudette!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He deepen the kiss

\-------

" how about a walk in the woods."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana at first didn't kiss him back but she soon kissed him back.  
...............  
Mikey stopped and looked at her.  
"So baby doll what do you wanna do now?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He cupped her chin and he brought her face to face as he kissed her softly

\---------

I purr in delight

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let go of his hand and looked down at the ground and sighed.  
.............  
Mikey grinned at her and chirped a little as he kissed foxy on her neck and he then licked her neck.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He looked at her as he could feel her hand clenched with his

\---------

I smile as I began " and your so hot." As I kiss him softly on the jaw

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana finally spoke up. She clenched his hand tightly in hers.  
"Raph it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."  
She said as she looked away.  
................  
Mikey grinned at her as he hugged her tightly.  
"You're so sexy babe."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went as he sat next to her and clean her tears. He held her hand as he began " I am sorry I was not there for you Dana. I am sorry I let this happen again."

\-----------

I purred softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana closed her eyes and sighed. He soon brought her back to the lair and he set her down. She went to the couch and sat down on it crying still a little.  
...................  
Mikey smiled at her as he stroked her cheek tenderly.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He lean in and kissed her on the cheek

\------

I blushed softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't say anything. She just cried a little again.  
................  
Mikey looked deeply into her eyes.  
"Foxy I love you."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph carried her bridle style back to the lair

\--------

I smiled sweetly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was soon seen and they disinfected her gash gave her pain killers and wrapped the gash up in bandages. She was soon ready to leave the hospital. They told her and Raph that she could go.  
..................  
Mikey grabbed her and brought her close to him as he kissed her cheek gently.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph feel her winced in pain and notice blood. He got her bridle style as he took her to the hospital.

\--------

I moan softly as I panted

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana winced when Raph hugged her. She had a very long deep gash going down her back.  
...............  
Mikey reached his climax and get shot his seed deep into her and he took out his dick.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He beat them up as they ran for there lives. He then went to see Dana as he clean her tears and held her close.

\------------

I moan louder

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana just watched the whole thing. She started to cry and she was trying to cover certain parts of her body.  
...............  
Mikey went faster and deeper into her as he banged her gripping her hips tightly.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He managed to get Dana out of harms way. Then he got the lead of the punks as he beat him up and tossed him aside. Next he beat up his goons

\-------

" oh fuck yes ugh fuck."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon saw Raph about to save her.  
............  
Mikey went in deeper into her and he thrusted into her harder and rougher.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

When Raph got a taxi he went for Dana as he notice she was not there. He went looking for her as enter the alley and notice some punks messing with his girl.

\---------

I moan with delight as he soon began to enter me.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana and Raph soon left. Raph quickly left to get a taxi leaving Dana all alone. Dana then soon got jumped and she was dragged into an alley and they started tearing off her clothes. They covered her mouth so that she couldn't scream.  
...................  
Mikey then replaced his tongue with his dick as he slowly started to enter her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He finished up his meal

\-----------

I moan as shiver with delight feeling his warm tongue deep inside of me

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana then soon finished.  
..................  
Mikey then went down and groped her butt cheeks while he licked inside her pussy shoving his tongue deep inside her licking her inner walls.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He started to eat

\------

I moan as I felt his warm lips on my boobs

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They soon got their food and Dana started eating.  
.................  
Mikey moaned as foxy teased him. He soon went done to her boobs as he took off her dress and he began to grope and suck on her boobs and pinched them.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He nodded in agreement as he ordered his food

\--------

I moan with pleasure as I smirk and rubbed my leg against his pelvis as I tease him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded and grinned.  
"Yeah I love how it looks scary and horror and Halloween like!"  
Dana then ordered her food.  
....................  
Mikey then goes down go her neck and leaves hickies and love bites.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" well honey I got to admit this place looks amazing. " as he looked at the surroundings

\-------

I moan into the kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They sat down and they began to order.  
"I love this place! I used to come here all the time!"  
Dana said as she smiled at Raph.  
...............  
Mikey smirked at her and he picked her up bridal style as he set her down on the bed and he began to kiss her passionately.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He entwined his fingers with hers and they entered the restaurant

\----------

I blushed as he called me that

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana grinned at him as she held his hand in hers and they went to the Jekyll and Hyde club.  
.................  
Mikey smirked at her.  
"You ain't seen nothing yet baby doll."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

"Alright honey"

\-------

I giggled as he made that sound

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him.  
"Let's go to a restaurant!"  
................  
Mikey churred in happiness.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

The movie was over and they where outside the theater and he began " so babe what do you wanted to do now."

\---------

I smiled as I nuzzled him playfully

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Soon the movie was over.  
..................  
Mikey smiled at her and grinned.  
"No prob dudette!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as they both watch the movie

\--------

I smiled as I kiss his cheek and began " thank you"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked up and smiled at him.  
..................  
Mikey nodded.  
"I know but if they try to I will protect you both!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He wrap his arm around her

\---------

" thanks but those bastards will come after me and our daughter. I managed to keep my self in hiding but now they know where I am. "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They started watching the movie.  
..............  
Mikey stroked her cheek.  
"You're not a monster to me babe."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They got the tickets and some popcorn and soda. They went to the room where the movie was going to show

\---------

" I can't be you seem how I looked I am just a monster." As i about to cry

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They left the lair and they went to the movies.  
................  
"You're really cute babe."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he got him self ready

\-------

I blushed lightly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Sure let's go!"  
Dana said as she got dressed.  
.............  
Mikey soon parted from her lips.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled and began " hay babe wanted to catch a movie today."

\----------

I moan softly as I swirl my tongue around with his

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him.  
"Me too Raph."  
............  
Mikey wrapped his arms around her and he shoved his tongue into her mouth french kissing her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled " I love you Dana ."

\-----------

I moan into the the kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked down at him and she smiled sweetly.  
................  
Mikey kissed her deeper and more roughly.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

His eyes widen as he felt her soft lips and then he looked as he with loving eyes

\---------

My eyes widen as I left his lips against mine. At first I didn't  
Kiss him at first but slowly I began to kiss him back

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana did something next. She put her pillow down and she got on top of Raph as she smashed her lips to his in a fiery passionate kiss. Then she let his lips go as she licked her lips.  
.................  
Mikey kissed her on her lips gently.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" ow so that how we will play it then we'll pillow fight." As he wacked her but made sure not to hurt her

\-----------

I smiled sweetly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smirked at him.  
"Oh you are so going to get it now Raph! You've asked for it!"  
She said as she whacked him again but harder this time.  
...............  
Mikey smiled at her.  
"Sure."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He laughed as he got a pillow and whacked her playfully

\----------

" I am glad you like it." She said happily

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Fine I guess I am. Happy now smug cocky jerk?" She said as she whacked him in the head with her pillow.  
...............  
Mikey smiled and nodded.  
"I think that's a great name!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" yes you are." He smiled

\-------

" alright. Hay what do you think of nova."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed immensely at that.  
"R-Raph I am not! Well that one is new!"  
......................  
"Uh nothing's wrong."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" yes you are hot stuff."

\-------

I looked at him and began " uh are you ok."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"No I am not Raph!"  
...............  
Mikey's eyes widened and he turned his head and he looked at foxy.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" yes you are babe."

\-----

I let out a small smile as I place my hand with his

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.  
"Ahh Raph I am not!" She moaned out.  
...............  
Mikey rubbed his hand on her stomach.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He licked her neck as he began " your so hot and sexy honey."

\---------

I wrapped my wings around me to keep me warm as I place my hand on my belly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned a little more.  
...............  
Mikey looked at her and he smiled at her stroking her hair.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then began to kiss her neck

\-------

" thanks." As I yawn and lean against him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to whimper.  
"Raph please! Ahh that feels too damn good!"  
Dana moaned out.  
...................  
"That's great! I just wanna let you know I will be there for you and for our child."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He nuzzled her neck

\--------

" yeah and I just hope things can go a little smoother. She is almost due soon." As I rubbed my stomach

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened but she smiled at Raph.  
...............  
Mikey nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah true to that dudette!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He brought her close as he began to stroke her back and kiss her on the jaw

\----------

I drank my soda and then began " crazy day."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him.  
............  
Mikey accepted the soda and sat down next to foxy.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He pulled out his dick as he laid beside her

\-------

I finished up as I change back to normal as I got him and my self a soda. I went to sit on the couch

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned one last time and she panted.  
..................  
Mikey nodded.  
"Sure."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slammed deep into her as he shot his seed deep into her

\------------

Once we where inside I properly tear tee my wound and then went to the kitchen to put things away. I began " would you like something to drink."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
...............  
Mikey went with her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slammed deep into her as he chirp

\--------

I changed into my ender form as I place my hand over his head and teleport us to my home.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned with pleasure.  
.............  
Mikey nods and shrugs.  
"Sure I guess."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began to thrust deeply into her

\---------

I sign as I began " hay I am heading back to my place but it is out of town do you wanted to come along."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back as she gripped the sheets and moaned.  
................  
Mikey continued to follow her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once he had his fill he pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. He then got on top of her and pulled out his dick as he entered her slowly

\-----------

I went and gotten all of the supplies and I paid as we left

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cried out with pleasure.  
.............  
Mikey sighed and he followed her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He entered his fingers deep into her as he began to scissors her

\----------

I ignore him as we made it to the store so I could pick up some supplies

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.  
..............  
Mikey rolled his eyes and groaned.  
"Can't you just drop that already?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once he hand his fill he started to go down and he reach her bottoms. He pulled them off as he tossed them aside and spread her legs open and he began to finger her

\---------

" i know that genius duh you did rape me after all ."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
...............  
"You know that that's my daughter too right?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then went down and started to lick her nipples and kissed them

\------------

" I was scared back there when they cut off my tentical I knew that there now not going to stop till I am dead. But I am more scared for my daughter once she is born she is going to face a lot she is still unknown to."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to moan.  
................  
Mikey looks at her.  
"Are you ok foxy?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then took off her top as he then stared to put his hands on her boobs as he groped them

\------

I wrapped my wings around me as I held them close and looked down to the ground as we walk along.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon came out on top and separated from his lips.  
...............  
Mikey nodded and followed her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue around with hers

\------

I got my needle and sewed it back on as I Changed back to normal. Now one of my wings is some what purple. " let head out."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana tongue battled with him.  
.................  
Mikey just looks at her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He softly bit her lip and enter his tongue into her mouth as he started to play around with her tongue

\---------

" yeah uh but that mother frager sliced of my a piece of my tentical." As I looked at the one this damage and went to pick up the piece that was on the ground

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana kissed him back roughly.  
...............  
Mikey saw everything that just happened.  
"So everything's all good now right?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He stroked her cheek softly as he deepen the kiss

\-----

I smirk as I lunged at the guy and beat him up. Then the authorities came and got some arrested and others feel yelling threats.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana felt his lips on hers and she struggled still a little bit but pretty soon she was kissing him back.  
..................  
Mikey continued to fight them off.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began " You probably won't happen before but right now you're really turning me on." soon put her on his bed as he got on top of her. He then kissed her softly

\------------

I got one wrapped in my tenticals as I didn't see it but the guy pulled out a knife and it it off. I screeched in pain as it feel on the grown I growled " your going to pay ."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes just widened and she struggled a little in his arms.  
"Raph what the hell's wrong with you? Let me go!"  
.................  
"Oh I see." Mikey said as he fought more of them off.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He started at her as he notice her chest and then he got her bridle style as he began " you and me my room right now." As he took her to his room

..........

" some mother frager should hunted down my kind." As I changed into my ender form. I noticed as they throw something in the I use my tenticals to blow what ever they threw as us and it started to burn horribly.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana dried her hands. She soon didn't notice that her shirt was wet with water showing off her chest to Raph.  
"Raph what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
.................  
Mikey started fighting them off.  
"What are these things?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He continued to help her out as they finish off the dishes

\--------

We where walking on the street as we hear someone yell

" hay you freak !!!!!!"

I turn around as I see the demon mod hunters " ah ship not these buzz kills."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Ugh but still Raph.........." She said as she trailed off.  
...............  
Mikey headed out with foxy.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" it's fine babe I don't mind helping you out."

\-----------

" alright then let's head out."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon finished with the dishes.  
"Thanks Raph but you didn't have to help I was going to do them since you made breakfast."  
...............  
Mikey nodded a grin on his face.  
"Sure sounds like fun!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went to the sink as he began to help Dana out with the dishes

...............

"How about we go walking for a while I got a few supplies to pick up "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana put hers and his dishes in the sink and washed them.  
.................  
"Hey dudette want to go somewhere else now?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph finished up his food

\----------

I finished up my orange juice

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon finished her food.  
...............  
Mikey was just sitting there now now finished with his food.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" thanks babe I am glad you like it ." He said happy

\--------------

I finished up the cake

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began eating her food.  
"Wow Raph I didn't know you could cook!"  
................  
Mikey soon started eating his cake and drinking his tea.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He got breakfast ready as he then brought it to the table as he set a plate down for Dana and for him self

\---

I ate

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned when he kissed her neck.  
"No way Raph you are not going to!"  
She said as she sighed and sat down.  
.................  
Mikey ordered angel food cake and green tea.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" well then I should do that more often." As he went and kissed her neck. Then he went back to make her breakfast

\----------

I ordered red velvet cake and orange juice

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana yelped and jumped up in surprise effectively ending their make out session. She blushed red.  
"Ahh R-Raph please don't do that yet it felt so good!" She said as she looked away and frowned.  
..................  
Mikey and foxy sat down at a table and ordered a beverage and dessert.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue around with hers as he slid his hands down to her butt cheeks and groped them

\---------

We head out to a cafe

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana started stroking his biceps and she started to tongue battle with him.  
..............  
Mikey led foxy out of the park and he took her to a cafe.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her

\--------

"Alright "

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana French kissed him back.  
................  
Mikey soon got up and be took foxy's hand in his. He dragged her along.  
"Hey I'm gonna take you somewhere fun ok?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He shoved her tongue into her mouth as he began to play with her tongue

\------

" yeah"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered into the kiss and she started to kiss him roughly.  
...............  
"Oh ok cool."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan into the kiss as he stroked her cheek softly

\------------

" no not yet."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer to her kissing him back.  
...............  
"So foxy are you doing anything right now?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He cupped her chin and kissed her

\-------

" yeah"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed.  
"Well Raph go ahead. You are entitled to do what you want to me as my boyfriend."  
...............  
Mikey sat down next to her.  
"That's good."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" alright babe." As he stroked her hair gently

\--------------

" uh ok I guess."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smacked him on his arm with a spoon. She blushed embarrassed.  
"Sh-shut up Raph! Don't do that!"  
She said nervously.  
..................  
Mikey went up to her.  
"How have you been foxy?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph was preparing breakfast as he look to see Dana and whistles " hello beautiful."

\-------

I was finishing the last of my oranges when all of a sudden I heard someone call me when I looked around. I saw him as I choke and I cough as I re gain my system. I began  
" hay."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana got dried off and got dressed and she went into the kitchen.  
.................  
Mikey now went out up to the surface and sent to the park where he soon saw foxy. He ran to her.  
"Hi foxy what's up dudette?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He head to the kitchen as he makes Dana breakfast

\----------

I make it outside of the park as I see a fruit vendor and I get some orange

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded at him. She got up and went to take a shower.  
................  
Mikey went into the kitchen and got breakfast.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

"That is great sweet cheeks." He smiled

\---------

I flapped my wings as I flew to the park. I decided a small walk before heading back

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered.  
"I-I slept great! Ahh Raph please!"  
..................  
Mikey finished taking a shower.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" I slept well sweetheart and you." As he nuzzled her cheek with his

\-------------

I woke up as I stretch my self out

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"Morning handsome. How'd you sleep?"  
...............  
Mikey went to take a shower.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" good morning honey."

\---------------

I woke up as I felt the warm sun on my face

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon woke up and looked at Raph.  
................  
Mikey soon woke up as well.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Time freak

Raph woke up and smiled as he saw Dana sleeping by his side

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed and smiled at Raph.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he kissed her forehead

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed at him and smiled. She playfully punched his arm.  
"Sh-shut up Raph!" She said as she frowned.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiles " well honey I don't mind anything you say but if it's coming from you that is all that matters."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head and blushed looking away.  
"Uh I am not and second uh I take that back. I'm not going to call you that anymore. I think handsome and badass sound more like they fit you."  
She said as she giggled.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He chuckled as he began " your so adorable babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned with pleasure.  
"Now that's more like it Raphie poo!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he went down to her neck and bit her gently

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed unimpressed.  
"Seriously Raph not impressed here."  
She said as she rolls her eyes.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He laughed as he stroked her hair " alright babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shoved his face away from her.  
"You already did that Raph! Come up with something new for once!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he kissed her cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered.  
"Raph please."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he held her close and nuzzled her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed at this then she looked away.  
"Uh yeah good to know."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled " well babe that was one of the many noise I make when I am excited."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him and nuzzled his cheek.  
"Geez Raph that was sure a strange sound you made just before. I've never heard you do that before. But I gotta admit though that was a sext hot noise! You just do it more often."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He pulled put his dick as he laid beside her and brought her close as he kissed her cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned one last time and she panted.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slammed deep into her as he shot his hit seed deep into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slammed into as he felt wet wall get tighter as he keeps up with the pace

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's eyes widened in shock. She never ever heard Raph make that kind of noise before. She moaned again though.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slammed deeply into as he grunted and chirping

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began to thrust deeply into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back and she moaned louder that Mikey heard her finally.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once he had his fill he pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. He then got on top of her and pulled out his dick as he entered her slowly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back as she cried out with pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He entered his fingers deep into her as he began to scissors her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once he hand his fill he started to go down and he reach her bottoms. He pulled them off as he tossed them aside and spread her legs open and he began to finger her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then went down and started to lick her nipples and kissed them

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana started to moan louder.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then took off her top as he then stared to put his hands on her boobs as he groped them

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out another moan.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He soon made it out on top as the separated and he started to go down to her shoulders as he began to leave her love bites and hickeys

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana tongue battled with him.  
.............  
Mikey went to his room.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue around with hers

............

I flew away as I went to this near building and I made my self comfortable and called it a night

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana caressed her tongue over his.  
..............  
Mikey said goodbye and went back to the lair.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He softly bit her lip and enter his tongue into her mouth as he started to play around with her tongue

.......

" uh sure." As I flapped my wings open

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana rubbed her hands on his muscles on his arms and she loved the feeling of them as she moaned into the kiss.  
.................  
Mikey walked along with her.  
"Well that was fun I hope I can see you again sometime!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They where in the room as he place her on his bed and got on top of her as he kissed her passionately

............

We left the restaurant

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and she gave up. Raph brought her to his room.  
..................  
Mikey then paid the bill.  
"Let's go dudette!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" I will always wanted you cause your gorgeous." As he manages to carry her bridle style and takes her to his room

.........

I wait till he finishes

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered and moaned again.  
"You always want me Raph!"  
...............  
Mikey soon finished eating.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then slides his face down to her shoulder as he lifts her top and begins to kiss her shoulder " I really wanted you babe."

..........

I finish up eating

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana tried to get out of his embrace but he was too string and held on tightly to her. She whimpered and moaned again.  
"Raph stop it! You're not getting what you want!"  
.................  
Mikey almost finished eating.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk as he kissed her ear lobe and went down to her neck as he licked her softly

..........

I began to eat

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shuddered as he did that. She then let out a moan.  
"Raph please! I'm not feeling up to it right now!"  
She said as she whimpered.  
...............  
Their orders soon came and they began to eat.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he lean in and licked her ear lobe

.......

" eh I been good."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered a little and blushed.  
"I-I am not! I'm cooling down! Raph you just love teasing me don't you?!"  
She said as she tried to get out of his embrace. She couldn't take it anymore. She was going to melt.  
.................  
"How have you been foxy?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He stopped as he went after and when he got her he wrapped his warm muscular arms around her. He then place his head above hers and began " your getting really hot babe."

................

" yeah"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head.  
"I am not!"  
She said as she walked out of the dojo and she sat down on the couch.  
.................  
"Oh ok that's great!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He continued to work out as he notice her blush " I see your getting hot and bothered sweet cheeks."

.............

" she been good ."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was serious.  
"Uh I'm not nervous at all Raph!"  
She saw Raph was continuing to be a dick and trying to impress her. She saw that he started to bench press. She couldn't help but stare at his muscles. She blushed heavily again.  
..................  
"So foxy how's Dana doing?"  
\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He looked a to her and began " alright but why are you all so nervous honey."

.............

I ordered

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head and looked away calming down her blush. She coughed.  
"N-no Raph I did not."  
..............  
Mikey and foxy ordered food.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He noticed as that Dana started to blush and begins " are you enjoying the show babe."

............

He dragged me to a restaurant

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph was starting to pump sweat and Dana watched him and she couldn't look away. He was already attractive to her as enough as it was but not he looked even more sexy and hot to her. She tried not to blush but she ended up blushing really red and then looked away as she gulped.  
................  
Mikey took her to a restaurant.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He Fallows her to the dojo and he started to show off in front of her as he started lifting weights

.............

I was being dragged along as I thought that was going to regret not killing him sooner.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered as he rubbed his cheek against hers and she moaned a little.  
"Ok fine I am whatever." She said as she sighed.  
Raph set her down and she went into the dojo.  
..................  
Mikey took her hand and dragge her along.  
"Great let's go!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He nuzzled his cheek against with hers and began " yes your are sweet heart."

............

I looked at him as I thought uh ok it night and last thing I wanted to do is be out. I began " uh sure I guess."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered again and she tried to get out of his hold.  
"Ahh Raph can't breathe you're crushing me and no I am not!"  
..............  
Mikey smiled at her.  
"Great how about I take you out somewhere right now?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He glomp her as he crushes her to his chest for a bear hug " honey I can't stand any more your to irresistible and adorable."

...........

" trying to head out but above that nothing."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shakes her head and frowns.  
"No I am not!"  
................  
Mikey gets up and goes after her.  
"Hey are you doing anything later on?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" yes you are babe ."

...............

I only smile as I walk out of the alley

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpers and they made it back to the lair.  
"I am not cute! Stop it Raph!"  
.............  
Mikey landed on the ground with a thud.  
"Hey! What's the bid idea! Don't do that!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He begins " your real cute babe." As he nuzzled her and takes her back to the lair

........

I look at him as I bring him down and before he could touch the ground I let him drop. I smirk as I got up and my eyes , voice, and tentacles all turn back to normal


	12. Chapter 12

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She found sticks and coral and sand dollars and she put them on with the sea shells and she smiled having a fun time.  
.............  
Mikey smiled at her as he hugged her back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went to help her with a sand castle and he found some shells as he gave them to her

\-------

I began " no it's ok." As I gently wrapped my tenticals around him and brought him close to me. I hugged him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went and she made sand castles with an old shovel and pail she found on the beach.  
...............  
"Oh I'm sorry I'll go then. I didn't know." Mikey said looking sad.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" I am glad you like it babe." As he took off his helmet and turn off the motorcycle

\----------

I blushed " uh I get nervous when people see me cook let alone when I used my tenticals." As I giggled shyly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They finally made it to their destination. Louise took off her helmet and she was in awe.  
"Raph it's beautiful!"  
.............  
"What's wrong babe?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as they where close where he was going to take her. He plan to take her to secret location where is the ocean is and peaceful

\---------

I grew my nails out as I cut up the last of the ingredients and then place it in the over to let it cook. When I turn around I realized Mikey was watching me.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They were going through the streets Dana was wondering where Raph was taking her.  
................  
Mikey watched her in amazement.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He started the motorcycle as they head out.

\------

I changed my wings into tenticals as I got them to hand me the next ingredients.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana got on the back and held onto his waist tightly.  
................  
Mikey watched her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

"Alright let's head out babe." As they headed up to the surface and to his motorcycle. He gave her a spare helmet as he got on.

\--------

Once I got the tomatoes and herbs I went to the kitchen to get to work

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana was already ready and she waited for Raph.  
................  
Mikey waited inside for foxy.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" alright ." As he got up and got ready

\---------

I thought for a second and had an idea " I know something." I went to the garden outside and started to pick tomatoes

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at Raph and nodded.  
"Sure sounds like fun."  
..................  
Mikey thought.  
"I don't know whatever you make is fine with me." Mikey said as he shrugs.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He tough for a second " how about I take you out for a ride babe."

\---------

" hay Mikey what would you like for dinner." As I asked him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shrugs.  
"Eh I don't know you?"  
....................  
Mikey went back with her and they made it to the house.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiles as he began " so what would like to do right now babe."

\--------

I held his hand as we walked back to the house

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at Raph.  
"Ok I guess I am."  
............  
Mikey went and left with her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he began " your so cute honey bun."

\---------

" yes I am ."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Raph made her feel so good she whimpered again.  
...........  
Mikey got ready too.  
"Ready to go babe?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He clean her tears off as he softly stroked her cheek

\----------

I smiled as I sat up and adjusted my flower crown on my head and put my clothes back on.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and smiled and cried tears of joy.  
...........  
Mikey nodded.  
"She sure will be baby doll."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He held her close as he kissed her cheek as he was happy holding the girl he loves in his arms

\-------

I smile as he could feel his daughter kicks " she is going to grow up to be quite the strong woman."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked up at Raph. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly.  
"And I you big guy."  
..............  
Mikey put his hand on her stomach feeling the child.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He separated as he softly stroked her cheek and he looked her with loving eyes " I love you Dana."

\-------

I smiled happily as I rubbed hy stomach as I felt tiny kicks and giggled " our daughter has quite the kick ."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon came out on top as they separated for air and Dana panted. She sagged against Raph all tired out.  
...............  
"I know babe and I will love our daughter too."  
He said as he kissed her head.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue around with hers

\--------

" I love you Mikey."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to tongue battle with him.  
............  
Mikey snuggled her.  
"I love you baby doll."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan softly as he felt her soft hands and he softly bit her lip. He soon enter his tongue into her mouth as he began to play with it

\---------

I smiled sweetly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana put her hands on his muscles feeling them as she deepened the kiss too.  
.............  
Mikey smirked at her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He deepen the kiss as he softly stroked her back

\-------

I snuggle next him as I kissed him on the cheek

\--  
nothing but 9 lives

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned in the kiss feeling her chest against his as she kissed him back.  
.............  
Mikey cuddled her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then bring her close as her chest hit against his and begins to kiss her passionately

\----------

I purred softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered louder.  
"Ahh Raph fuck!"  
..............  
Mikey nipped her ear and nuzzled her face.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he kissed her jaw and groped her butt cheeks a little more firmly

\------------

I moan softly with pleasure

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shivered with delight and pleasure. She couldn't help but let out another moan. Her struggles ended.  
"Ahh Raph please. Unh you're too sexy and hot right now!"


	13. Chapter 13

Dana stared into his eyes and she blushed.  
"Uh ok good to know. Jeez you're a smooth operator aren't you?"  
......................  
Mikey nodded.  
"Ok that's fine baby doll."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he cupped her chin and he brought her face to face. He began " you know Dana when ever I am with you my day gets a whole lot brighter."

\----------

I work on some supplies and stored away something. " I will have to move back into the city limits until our daughter is born."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed. She whispered to him.  
"Ok fine it is working. It always works because when it comes to you I melt like pudding."  
She said as she pouted and looked away.  
...............  
Mikey nodded as he began to help her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" alright honey." As he softly stroked her hair

\----------

" yes please." As I got and started to pack up

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She looked away while he did that.  
"Don't push your luck Raph. It's not working." She said as she frowned.  
......................  
"Want me to help you babe?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he stroked her cheek

\---------

I giggled sweetly as I begin " I better start packing things up"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana snuggled against him and she sighed and face palmed herself.  
"Yeah you can't ever resist me unfortunately." She said as she rolled her eyes.  
..................  
Mikey kissed her cheek.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He snuggled close to her as he kissed her forehead. " sorry babe couldn't resist."

\--------

I finished eating as I began " I am glad you like it dear."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered.  
"Ahh Raph please you're making me melt."  
She moaned out.  
...............  
Mikey soon finished eating.  
"That was great baby doll."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He nuzzled her playfully

\----------

I smile as I continue to eat

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana yelped in surprise.  
..............  
"No prob babe."  
Mikey said as he continued to eat.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan into the kiss as he moved his hands down to her butt cheeks and gave them a playful squeeze

\--------

I smiled " I am glad you loved it honey." I sat down and began to eat

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana started to moan into the kiss and she kissed him deeper.  
...............  
Mikey sat down and began to eat.  
"Thanks babe. Wow it's really good baby doll!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He wrapped his arms around her as he softly stroked her back and deepen the kiss

\-------

I smiled sweetly as I place it on the counter and got two plates and served us both lasagna. I place both plates at the table. " enjoy honey ."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled into the kiss and she closed her eyes and kissed him back wrapping her hands around his shoulders.  
.............  
Mikey grinned at her.  
"Are you kidding baby doll? I love lasagna!!!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled " your welcome babe." As he lean in and kissed her softly

\-----------

I giggled sweetly as I Heard a small bing and I changed my tenticals back to wings. I went to put on my mitts and went to get the meal out of the oven. I began shyly " I hope you like lasagna."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and blushed.  
"Th-thanks Raph."  
..............  
Mikey chirped a little as he nuzzled her back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he began " you have such a gorgeous smile babe."

\-----------

I smiled as I kissed him softly on the cheek and stroked his arm with one of my tenticals


	14. Chapter 14

Dana went into the bathroom and she took off her shirt.  
"Raph I need you to put the bandages on my back for me."  
She shouted at him.  
.................  
Mikey nodded.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He gotten himself a towel as he dried him self off

\--------

I got the supplies from him and began " thank you honey and here your going to need this." As I gave him a stick

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana took off her wet clothes and she sneezed again. She got herself dried off and put new warm clothes on.  
.................  
Mikdybwent outsude and gave her the supplies.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They made it back to the lair went and got Dana a towel so she could dry her self off

\------

I went out side and made a small fire.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana and Raph went back to the lair.  
...............  
Mikey nodded and he got the supplies.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph burn out the fire off as he then went to his motorcycle and once Dana was set he turn it on as they both head out

\-------

I got up and got change " alright you get the supplies from the kitchen and I will get the fire started outside."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded.  
"Ok sure let's go."  
She put her socks and shoes back on and went with Raph back to his motorcycle.  
.................  
Mikey's face lit up.  
"Sure babe that sounds like fun!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began " how about we head back honey bun."

\---------

I thought for a second and I began " how about we make some s'mores."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded.  
"Oh ok Raph thanks."  
She got closer to the fire and she suddenly started to feel warm but she then sneezed.  
.................  
Mikey smiled at her.  
"So baby doll what do you want to do now?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

"I am going to make a small fire to help you get warm." As he started to light it up and soon he had a nice fire going

\---------

I smiled sweetly " I love you Mikey."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana watched what he was doing.  
"Whatcha doing Raph?"  
................  
Mikey stroked her cheek.  
"I love you foxy."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He got an idea as he gathered fire wood and made a small fire.

\-------

I giggled sweetly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him getting up and she started to shiver from the sea breeze. She got her wet clothes and put them on her.  
...............  
Mikey smiled at her and nuzzled her neck playfully.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He took out his dick as he laid beside her. He brought her close as he kissed her on the cheek.

\-----

I nuzzle him playfully

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned one last time and panted.  
..............  
Mikey wrapped his around her and brought her close to him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He soon slammed deep into her as he shot his seed deep into her

\--------  
I moan one last time as I softly pant

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back again eliciting another moan.  
................  
Mikey reached his climax shooting his seed into her taking out his dick.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went in deep as he pounded her

\---------

I purred In delight as I wrap my arms around his neck

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
...............  
Mikey thruster deeper into her going at a faster rate.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He growled with pleasure as he thrust deep into her

\------

I moan with lust as I felt him go inside of me

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back screaming his name moaning with pleasure.  
........................  
Mikey then replaced his tongue with his dick as he entered her and he began to thrust hard and fast into her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slams deep into her

\--------

I moan softly as I felt his tongue deep into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana begins to moan again.  
..................  
Mikey kisses down her stomach and he rubs his hands up and down her legs and he enters his tongue into her pussy licking her inner walls tasting her juices.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then takes out his fingers as he cleans them off as he moan with the taste. He then carrie her bridle style as he brings her to shore. He then places on her back as he gets on top and takes out his dick as he enters her.

\---------

I moan softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped with pleasure and moaned again.  
................  
Mikey already took off her dress before he kissed her boobs. He then began to suck on them as he groped and pinched them.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He enters his fingers deeply into her as he scissors her

\-------

I moan with pleasure

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
...............  
Mikey went down to kiss her boobs.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once he had his fill he went down to her bottoms as he took them off. Then he began to finger deeply.

\------

I moan softly into the kiss as I softly stroked his chest

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.  
..............  
Mikey deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began to suck on her boobs as he could feel her soft flesh on his lips

\----------

I softly stroked his cheek as I deepen the kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moans a little more stirring him on holding his head close to her chest.  
...............  
Mikey's eyes widen as he kisses her back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He leans in as he begins to lick her her nipples as he swirls his tongue around her nipples

\---------

I then get on his lap as I then lean in and give him a passionate kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasps with pleasure as she moans.  
"Ahh Raph please."  
She pleads.  
................  
Mikey began to hum with pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He soon felt her chest against his as he separated from the kiss and took off her shirt. He saw her wet boobs as the nipples where harden and he places his hands on them as he groped them firmly.

\-----------

I nuzzled his neck as I lick his neck as I run my hands down his chest

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana roughly kissed him back pulling him tighter against her.  
.............  
Mikey smirked at her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He softly ran his hands on her back as he deepen the kiss

\------

I giggled sweetly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana struggled in his embrace but she found herself melting into the kiss and she kissed him back.  
...............  
Mikey nuzzled her cheek.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went after her as he got he hand then wrapped his arms around her. He then kisses her passionately

\----------

I moan softly as I purr

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and broke out of his grasp.  
"Oh no. I know where this is going Raph and it's not going to happen."  
She said as she tried to get out of the water.  
..............  
Mikey cuddled her to him and he licked her ear and bit it gently.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He looked at her as he notice her wet clothes and sees certain parts showing through. He helps her up as he brings her body close to his body and begins " sorry babe but let me make it up to you."

\---------

I cuddle up next him as I kissed his cheek softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't have time to react. She was thrown in the water and she re surfaced and sputtered out water coughing glaring at Raph. Her clothes were now drenched and parts of her body were now showing through.  
"Raph what the hell!!!"  
She yelled angrily at him.  
..............  
Mikey went and sat down next to her.  
\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He goes after her as he picks her up bridle style and takes her to a good part of the water. He then tosses her in the water

\-------------

I went to the couch to rest for a while.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and stubbornly refused.  
"No Raph I'm not getting in and that's final."  
She said as she was about to go on the beach.  
..............  
Mikey went with her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

"Ah come on honey bun a little water won't hurt you."

\---------

I finished up packing

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head. She blushed red seeing the water cascading down his sweet sexy ass body and she gulped.  
She nervously said,  
"No thanks Raph. I don't want my clothes to get wet."  
...................  
Mikey helped her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he headed into the water and began to swim. He stood up as water ran down his body and began " come on in honey the water is great."

\-----------

" thanks honey." As I smiled sweetly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked away the moment getting too intense. She got up and took her shoes and socks off and waded her feet in the water.  
.............  
Mikey nodded.  
"Oh alright but I'll be with you every step of the way."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He looked lovingly into her eyes

\--------

" yes I know but I would like to get out of city limits quickly as possible. I am still being hunted down."  
ReplyReply To AllDeleteMark As...  
No Note Selected  
To view a note, select one from the list  
or  
Create a New Note  
Reply


	15. Chapter 15

Dana nodded.  
"Sure sounds fun!"  
.............  
Mikey smiled and nodded.  
"She sure is bro."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" she is adorable Mikey."

\--------

I began to work on the genderbread house and I got a candy for myself and I hand some candy to Dana " wanted help me decorate sis."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began making gingerbread cookies.  
...............  
Mikey smiled watching his bro and daughter together.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph got nova as he held her as he tickled her tummy and she began to giggled.

\-------

I finished the vegetables and then I began to work with the rolls as I placed them in the oven.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded. She finished with the ham and the mashed potatoes.  
..................  
Mikey gave nova to Raph.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" sure." As he went to see his niece

\-------

" that is great Dana hehehe first your a aunt and next I will be an aunt. I can wait to see the little munchkin."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"It's going great! I'm almost due soon by next month actually!" Dana said happily.  
................  
Mikey saw Raph come in.  
"Hey bro wanna see your niece?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph then went to see his brother and his niece

\-------

I began to chops some vegetables and began " she is doing great and she is growing quickly. Also how is your pregnancy going along."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at foxy as she helped her with dinner.  
"How's your daughter doing foxy?"  
.................  
Mikey blew raspberries on her stomach.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph had just came back from a small erran and went to another room as he soon later came out.

\--------

I was in the kitchen helping Dana with dinner

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip two months later  
It was the day before Christmas and Dana was making Christmas dinner getting everything ready for tomorrow.  
................  
Mikey was playing euthanasia his daughter.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he hugged her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him.  
"I love you too Raph."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he nuzzled her " I love you Dana."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.  
"Ahh Raph please." She pleaded.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He licked her neck softly as he stroked her arm with his gloved hand

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to moan as she shuddered under his touch.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he went and kissed her jaw. After he slowly made his way down to her neck and kissed it while he stroked her body with his gloved hand

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned in the kiss as she whimpered.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he brought her close and stroked her cheek with his gloved hand and kissed her softly on the lips

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him.  
"Yeah it sure was."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He panted as he saw she up and began " that was so hot and sexy babe."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned at the feeling of his hands stroking her hips as she thrusted on him as she felt hers and his climax as he shot his seed into her and she got off of him and panted.  
...................  
Mikey stayed up a little longer before falling asleep.  
\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" and your so sexy babe." As he got of hold on her hips with his gloved hands as he stroked them softly.

\----

I yawn " alright honey." As I wrapped my wings around me as I fell asleep

\--  
nothing but 9 lives

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I love your moans sweetie they're turning me on and you're so hot."  
She said as she bucked into him.  
................  
"You just yawned. Get some rest baby doll. You're going to need it."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan as he felt her riding him.

\------

" no I am fine."I then yawn

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana then took off her bottoms as she took off his bottoms and she positioned her pussy over his dick and it slid in as she began to ride him.  
...............  
Mikey shook his head.  
"If anyone needs rest it's you."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan out loud " I sure do babe."

\--------

I smiled and I began " you better get some rest honey you look tired."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled as she leaned in and kissed his face as she moved on top of him turning him on.  
"You like this don't you my sexy badass?"  
.................  
Mikey smiled at her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan with pleasure as he felt her on his pelvis and her warm tongue on his neck. " fuck ugh Dana that feels good."

\------

I smiled "your most berrrry welcome honey."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana then smiled as she flipped them so Raph was on the bottom and she sat on top of him as she began to straddle his pelvis area and bounced up and down as she licked his neck.  
..............  
Mikey smiled at her.  
"Thanks babe."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then stopped as he began to kiss her boobs

\------

" your so sweet honey."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.  
..............  
Mikey then stopped and ruffled her hair and grinned.  
"You sure are cute baby doll."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

he then went and suck her right nipple and pinch the left.

\------

I moan softly " Mikey please"

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out another moan.  
..............  
Mikey kissed her cheek and stroked her ears.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk as he began " well then let me make you feel good." As he went and suck her left nipple and pinch the right.

\-------

I purred softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked up and him and smiled at him.  
"Yeah? Well I love it when you do this stuff to me."  
...............  
Mikey began to churr as he nuzzled her cheek.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk as he gave her shoulder a soft lick and began " I love when you say name name like that babe." Then he took off her top.

\----------

I giggled sweetly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out another moan.  
"Raph." She whimpered.  
.................  
Mikey nuzzled her neck.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went down to shoulder as he gave her love bites and hickeys.

\---------

I kissed him back

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned softly.  
"Ahh Raph please." She said as she pleaded.  
...................  
Mikey kissed foxy's lips tenderly.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They separated as they separated for air. He then went down to her neck as he began to kiss her neck.

\------

I snuggle closes and kissed his cheek "I love you to Mikey."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon came out on top as they separated.  
..............  
Mikey hugged foxy tight.  
"I love you."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue around with hers

\-------

" yeah."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned in the kiss tongue battling him.  
................  
Mikey smiled.  
"Yeah it was a great night baby doll."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then shoved his tongue into her mouth as he began to play with her tongue.

\-----

" Yeah good scary movie, a fight, and well nova being born."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned at the feeling of him groping her boobs as she moaned into the kiss kissing him back.  
.................  
Mikey smiled at her.  
"Yes it sure was."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He put both hands on her boobs as he groped them. He began to kiss her jaw as he went up to her lips and began to kiss her passionately

\------

I smiled and began " this was sure quite the Halloween night."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned and whimpered.  
"Ahh Raph please." She said as she pleaded.  
..............  
Mikey looked at her.  
"Yes I am baby doll."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he went to pick her up bridle style and took her to his room. He laid her on his bed and he went down to her stomach as he trace his face up her body."

\-------

" yeah and hay I bet your excited to ." As I smiled sweetly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and frowned and slapped his arm.  
"Stop smirking sexy!" She said as she got up and walked away.  
................  
Mikey looked at her and smiled.  
"Yeah she will be."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk he began " sorry hot stuff ." As he kissed her cheek

\--------

I smiled as I began " she is going to be quite the fine lady someday. I can't wait to teach her about this world and her abilities."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana felt his tongue on her face licking the chocolate off.  
"Raph please." She said as she blushed.  
.................  
Mikey watched his daughter sleep too.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he notice some chocolate on her face. He lean in as he began to lick it off.

\-----------

I smiled as she slept happily.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana ate the chocolate loving the taste.  
................  
Mikey kissed her good night.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began to feed her chocolate

\------

I held my daughter as she soon began to fall asleep. I kissed her cheek and as I whisper " good night nova."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

They made it back to the lair and Dana began to eat some of her candy.  
.................  
Mikey gave her back to foxy.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They headed back home.

\------

I smiled as I saw how he was happy with his daughter.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him and nodded. She left with Raph.  
................  
Mikey smiled at his daughter and held her tight.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he began " why don't we get out here babe and head home."

\-------

Nova giggle as her father kissed her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed at him and she punched his arm.  
"Stop smirking you idiot!" She said embarrassed.  
...............  
Mikey went to kiss his daughter.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk as he bowed " what ever you my empress."

\-----

Once I was patched up and nova was examined and was brought back

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't have time to protest or to run.  
"No way Raph not yet! You are not getting any of me yet!" She said sternly to him.  
...............  
Mikey was worried for her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he shook out of it and went after her

\------

Once things where settled the doctors examined the baby and my wounds from those hunters.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana stopped what she was doing and smiled at how turned on he got. She began to walk away from him.  
................  
Mikey smiled at the two of them.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan softly as he felt her against his pelvis and he was getting hot and bothered

\-------

I kissed her forehead softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled as she soon grinded her butt pressing it further deeper onto his pelvis turning him on.  
.................  
Mikey looked and noticed that.  
"Yeah she does."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He moan softly as he teased her

\------

I smiled as I got my daughter gently and held her in my arms. Then I noticed she open her eyes as she had one eye like her father and other one like mine.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smirked at him. She began to stroke his face.  
"There's nothing you can do sweetie for you are at my mercy." She said to him as she rubbed her butt on his pelvis.  
.................  
Mikey kissed her tenderly. Then he gave her back to foxy.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He pretended to be scared " oh no what am I going to do." As he laughed

\---------

I smiled as I saw them both

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and frowned.  
"You've been a very naughty bad boy Raph I'm going to have to punish you later." She said sweetly to him as she smiled.  
..................  
Mikey nodded. Foxy gave their daughter to him for him to hold. He cradled her and he cooed to her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" sorry babe could not resist." As they dance and soon the song came to an end

\-------

"Mikey do you wanted to hold your daughter." I said sweetly to him.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana yelped and blushed and let out a moan.  
"R-Raph stop it! Not in public!"  
She nervously said to him.  
..................  
Mikey smiled at them.  
"Yeah she sure is."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he brought them selves back up right straight. He slowly moved his hand down to her butt cheek and groped them softly

\-------

They clean up my daughter as they wrapped her in a pink blanket and gave her to me. I held her in my arms as I smiled and began " I know and she is our lovely daughter."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled into the kiss and kissed him back deepening the kiss.  
..................  
Mikey was allowed to go in. He looked and saw his daughter in his mate's arms.  
"She's so beautiful." He said.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he looked lovingly into her eyes and kissed her softly.

\--------

Once we where in the hospital I was changed out of the costume and into some scrubs. They had me ready as I soon began to push. I pushed for what seems like hours and then soon the pain went away as I heard a cry.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed as he spun her and then led her into a dancing dip. She grasped his shoulder tightly.  
.................  
Mikey began to panic.  
"Oh ok hold on baby doll. There's a hospital just one block from here."  
He said as he picked her up bridal style and with his ninja speed jumped from rooftop to rooftop getting there faster.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he brought his girl close to him as he had a firm hold on her waist as he danced with her

\-------

I giggled sweetly and then I fell on my knees as the wounds hurt and then I screeched in pain. I was holding to my stomach and began " Mikey my water broke."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana then smiled at him and dragged him to the dance floor. She put his gloved hand entwined with hers and she put his other gloved hand on her waist as she put her hand on his shoulder and they began dancing.  
..................  
Mikey opened his eyes and gasped in horror but he didn't ask questions. He didn't think he wanted to know.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he kissed her cheek

\------

I smirk evilly as blood drip from my body from the guy. I began " yes you can honey." As I turn back to normal

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana hugged him still. She frowned at him now.  
"Like unsaid I'm and it's ok after all my sexy dashingly good looking pirate saved me after all."  
She said as she winked at him.  
...............  
Mikey uncovered his not visible ears.  
"Is it over? Can I open my eyes now?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

"Honey I know a fake smile when I see one I worry for you sweetheart." As he held her close

\-------

I look back at the guy as I used my tenticals and killed him as he scream in horror and I yelled " anyone other of you dead beats come near my family again this will happen." As I pull the guy off by lims and burn then to ashes. They left screaming as I laughed.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gave a fake smile to him and hugged him back.  
"Yeah I'm fine sweetie why?"  
................  
Mikey nodded and closed his eyes and covered his not visible ears.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He laughed as he went to check up on Dana. He went to her and hugged her. He began "are you ok Dana are you hurt." He said worried

\------

I looked up to the guy as he was to pull out a curse artifact. I managed to get out of the chains and got the guy by the neck as I shook the artifact from his hand. It fell and broke no longer dangerous. I growled as I had an evil wicked smiled and began " Mikey please close your eyes and cover your ear." As I got a hold of the man with all my tenticals

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

The guy just nodded as he left the party humiliated and embarrassed. Dana stopped crying and went to enjoy herself.  
....................  
Mikey helped her beat up those guys.  
"Don't you dare harm my mate or my child or you're in for a world of hurt."  
He threatened angrily at them.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He was furious as he slashed the sword towards the guy and punched him hard on to the ground. Little did the creep know that the sword was real and when he slashed his sword it was to losen his pants so when he got up his pants fell. Many people began to laugh at him and he began " come close to her and I will beat you till your face turns purple."

\-------

I got my tenticals as I grab the hunters by there neck and tossing them to a building. I was about to use my tenticals as I was brought down with sacred chains. I fought it but I was brought down and I saw there leader. He began " you think you could get away with us. Well now you and your off spring are done."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

The zorro creep just laughed.  
"Well your little slut was enjoying it I bet she wants more the filthy whore."  
Dana began to cry.  
.....................  
Mikey went after foxy and helped her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He was enjoying the party as he hears Dana. He goes to see what is wrong and notice the creep messing with his girl. He gets ther as he gets Dana away from him and begins " leave my girl along your scum bag." He then pulls out a sword

\-------

I smiled then the movie was over and we head out. We where walking by when all of a sudden my wings, tail, and neck where roped. I choked as the rope burn and yelled " ship secret rope!!!" I was dragged into the ally where I changed into my ender form and managed to get the rope off me

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went inside with Raph and she began eating snacks and drinking fruit punch. She felt a hand tap her on her shoulder and she looked and it was a guy dressed as zorro. He smirked at her as he eyed her up and down.  
"Y'know babe for not having much of a chest you're sure hot."  
Before Dana could protest he grabbed her as he began groping her in places.  
"Let me go you creep!"  
...................  
Mikey calmed down and nodded at her as he watched the movie still.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They head out to the place where the party was going to be held. They made it as they could see many people in costume

\-------

I faced Palm as he scream like a girl as I turn my wings into tenticals as wrapped them over his shoulder. I began " there Mikey it's all fake you got this monster protecting you." As I kissed his cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Once they were done trick or treating they went over to a Halloween party.  
................  
Mikey was enjoying the movie but he still screamed like a girl.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They trick or treated as they collect loads of candy

\------

We watch the horror movie as people scream in fear. I laugh as I knew it was all fake

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana had fun spending time with Raph trick or treating with him.  
...................  
Mikey went to the movie theater with foxy.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as they head up to the surface. They planned to go trick or treating

\-------

I smiled as we head out to the surface and to the movie theater

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him and nodded.  
"Ok sure."  
They left and went up to the surface.  
...............  
Mikey smiled at her.  
"Let's get going babe."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he kissed her cheek and began " alright babe. Well then shall we get going."

\--------

I kissed him back as I gently stroked his cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed when she heard all that. She shivered a little still.  
"Raph please I can't take it anymore."  
...................  
Mikey smiled at her and kissed her lips gently.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirked " sorry hot stuff your just to sexy right now." As he nibble her neck as he stroked her arms with his gloved hands."

\--------

I giggled sweetly as I kissed his cheek

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana's knees began to shake about to give out on her as she shivered with pleasure as she moaned and whimpered.  
"Ahh Raph please stop teasing me." She said as she pouted.  
...................  
Mikey smiled at her as he nuzzled her neck.  
"Anytime baby doll."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirked as he kissed ear and then went down to her neck as he licked her softly. While he stroked her body with his gloved hand

\------

I blushed " uh thank you Mikey."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned softly as she felt a shiver going down her spine and she shuddered.  
"Ahh Raph unh you're too sexy right now!" She said as she blushed.  
..................  
Mikey smirked at her and he wrapped his arms around her until he whispered in her ear.  
"You look so beautiful my princess."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he went and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to his body. He lean in to her and whispers " but just wait until later." As he licked her ear

\------

I drank my water as I noticed Mikey was there and I began " uh are you ok Mikey."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked blushed and laughed.  
"Well I did pick this outfit just for you Raph." She said to him.  
.................  
Mikey went to see foxy. His jaw dropped when he saw her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph went to see Dana and once he saw her his eyes widen. He whistled " wow looking sexy hot stuff."

\-------

Once Dana help me out I head out as I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at her.  
"No prob foxy."  
As foxy left Raph came by and stared at her.  
..................  
Mikey was all dressed up now,

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph finished up with his costume

\-------

" thank you berrrry much Dana."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at her and nodded.  
"Sure." She said as she went over and pulled up the zipper.  
..................  
Mikey finished getting ready.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He was working on his costume making sure everything was ok

\--------  
I had my dress on as I needed help for the zipper on the back as I went to ask Dana for some help. I went to see her and I began " hi yah Dana hay I kinda need your help. Can you help me with zipper on the back please."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing red short shorts a red blouse tank top with ruffles and buttons red thigh high boots a pitchfork in her hand a devil tail in back and red horns on her head. She turned and saw foxy.  
"Hey foxy what's up?"  
..............  
Mikey was busy getting into his knight consume.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph was in his room as he was putting the finishing touches on his pirate costume

\-------

I had my dress on as I needed help for the zipper on the back as I went to ask Dana for some help

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip next night Halloween night  
Dana was finished dressing up as a devil in the bathroom while Raph was busy in his room getting dressed up.  
.................  
Mikey was busy deciding what to dress up as.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" anytime babe." As he smiled

\--------

" Mikey listen i had a bad vibe and all I ask of you is if anything where to go wrong from now and till our daughter is born please save her first. She next in my line and she will be hunted.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana had a light pink tinted on her cheeks.  
"Th-thanks Raph." She nervously said.  
.................  
Mikey now looked at her serious.  
"What's wrong?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He soon finished up his pie as he notice that Dana had crums on her. He lean forward as he licked the crums off her face

\--------

"I am excited for her to be born but I am afraid."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon finished her pie not knowing she had crumbs on her face.  
..............  
Mikey smiled at her.  
"That's right baby doll."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he continued to eat his pie

\-------

I rubbed my stomach " she should be due any day now."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and smiled and punched his arm.  
"Yeah uh thanks Raph." She muttered looking away.  
..............  
Mikey smiled at her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went to company her as he was at the table eating pie. He began " babe your pie taste incredible."

\--------

I shook it off as I uncovered my self from my wings and then I felt my daughter's kick. I smiled as I rubbed my stomach

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sat down at the kitchen table and ate.  
...............  
"Yes you do baby doll."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went out to the kitchen as he went and got him self a slice of pumpkin pie.

\--------

I blushed as I began " no I don't." As I used my wings to cover my face

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went to cut a piece of apple pie for herself.  
.................  
Mikey looked at her and smiled.  
"You have such s cute laugh baby doll."  
\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he got up and stretched out

\------

I laughed " seriously I could do worse and even without trying. Omg I hope the movie will be better seriously." As I laughed

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looks back into his eyes and blushed slightly. She soon got up and got dressed as she went back into the kitchen.  
......................  
Mikey looked at her as he laughed.  
\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiles as he looks lovingly into her eyes

\------

I smile as a monster how kill 10 teenagers in 5 min. I laughed " Hahahaha omg that is so fake Hahahaha I know a friend who killed more people in less time hahaha."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
...............  
Mikey smiled at her.  
"Neat! I love scary movies!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he kissed her neck

\------

" just this scary show also heard it will be made into a movie and the premier is on Halloween." As I said excitedly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to moan and still whimpered.  
"Ahh Raph!"  
..............  
Mikey wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
"Whatcha watching babe?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He nuzzles her as he softly runs his hands up and down her body

\-------

I wrap my wings round me

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered again.  
"That's more like it!"  
...............  
Mikey got a banana and sent to sit down next to foxy oh the couch.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He laugh as he snuggles her and nuzzles her

\-------

I finished getting changed as I go to the common area as I watch some tv

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him and nuzzled him playfully.  
"Hey I never told you to stop! I love when you do that!" She said.  
.................  
Mikey went to get a snack.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" sorry babe."

\-----

Once I was dried off I went to get my self changed into some clothes

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned and whimpered.  
"Raph you know what that does to me!"  
.................  
Mikey got dried off while foxy got dried off.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he softy stroked her cheek

\------

I smiled sweetly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana whimpered.  
"Raph please!"  
.............  
Mikey smiled at her.  
"No prob baby doll."  
He said as he brought her to his room.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he began " I love you to Dana." As he nuzzled her playfully

\-----

I smiled as began " thank you honey." As I kissed him on the cheek

\--  
nothing but 9 lives

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him and looked into his eyes.  
"I love you Raph."  
...............  
Mikey got her and he picked her up bridal style and he wrapped a towel around her.  
"Easy there babe."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He took out his dick as he laid beside her and brought her close to him. He smiled as he kissed he really forehead

\---------

I moan softly as I could feel my legs getting weak.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out one final moan.  
..............  
Mikey reached his climax shooting his seed into her and he took out his dick.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slammed in deep into her as he shot his seed deep into her

\--------

I moan

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
................  
Mikey thrusted into her faster and harder.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slammed deeply into her

\-------

I moan with pleasure

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped with pleasure.  
................  
Mikey thrusted into her harder gripping her hips tightly wrapping her legs around his waist.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He chirp as he went deep into her

\--------

I moan loudly as he entered me

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back as she moaned.  
..............  
Mikey replaced his tongue with his dick as he entered her and rammed deeply into her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He pounded deep into her

\------

I moan softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned.  
...................  
He then moved down to kiss her stomach then went lower as he began to shove his tongue inside her pussy licking her inner walls.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once he had his fill he stopped as he took out his dick and started to enter

\---------

I moan softly as I bring his head close

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana cried out with pleasure.  
..............  
Mikey began to grope her boobs and he went down as he pinched and sucked and licked them.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He shoved his tongue deep into her as he swirled it around in her. He moan softly tasting her juices

\----------

I moan softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.  
..............  
Mikey then soon moved his lips to her neck leaving hickies and love bites.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then started to go down as he went to her pussy as he began to shove his tongue into her

\------

I swirl my tongue around with his

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned with pleasure.  
..............  
Mikey shoved his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began to lick her nipples as he kissed them

\-------

I moan softly into the kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped with pleasure.  
...............  
Mikey smirked at her and he got her pulled her to him and he kissed her passionately.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then started to go down as he groped her boobs

\--------

I smiled as I finished him off and then I got up straight

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.  
................  
Mikey groaned with pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then went down to her shoulder as he began to leave love bites and hickeys

\--------

I softly licked his dick as I kissed the tip

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out a soft moan.  
..............  
Mikey moaned in ecstasy.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He took her to his room as he places her on his bed and he gets on top of her. He soon takes off all her clothes and goes down to her neck as he kisses it

\-------

I sucked on his dick as I move my free hand and began to squeeze his balls firmly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiles for she knew what was coming next.  
.................  
Mikey moaned happily.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He gets a hold of her as he gets her bridle style and carried her to his room.

\----------

Once I was down I began to pull out his dick as I began to suck on it

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't have time to protest or run.  
.................  
Mikey moaned again.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smirk as he went after her

\---------

I smirked as I started to go down

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana retaliated.  
"I am not!" She yelled back at him.  
..............  
Mikey began to moan.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled " yes you are honey."

\---------

We soon separated from the kiss as i smiled " let me help you get clean up honey." I got the soap as I put some on my hands and then I began to run my hands On his body as I clean him up.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

"I-I am not! Stop teasing me!" She said all flustered as she was walking away back to the kitchen.  
..................  
Mikey kissed her back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he began " your so cute babe."

\-------

I smirk as I press my chest against his as I kissed him passionately

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed when he said that to her.  
"Uh uh yeah Raph good to know."  
She said nervously as she looked away.  
.................  
Mikey smirked at her.  
"Oh you know it baby doll."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" well babe you alway get me with your trance."

\---------

I step into the shower as I press my body against his and whisper into his hear " need some company handsome."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked up and him and smiled.  
"Geez Raph you can't get enough of me can you?" She said as she laughed.  
...............  
Mikey was washing himself still.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They both separated for air as a trail of saliva connect from the lips

\---------

Smiled as I start to strip out of my clothes

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon came out on top.  
...................  
Mikey was washing himself when he saw foxy enter the shower with him. He smirked.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He swirl his tongue with hers

\--------

I went to put my stuff away as head to the bathroom

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana tongue battled with him.  
........................  
Mikey smirked as he went to take a shower.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He softly ran his hands up and down her back as he swirl his tongue around hers

\--------

I smirk " alright but let me put somethings away."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana began to French kiss him.  
..................  
"Hey I'm gonna take a shower. If you want to it'll be open for you to join me." He said as he smirked.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He softly bit her lip as he entered his tongue into her mouth as he began to play with her tongue

\------

I giggled sweetly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned loving his touch as she kissed him some more.  
.............  
Mikey nuzzled her.  
"No prob babe."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He softly ran his hands up and down her arms

\---------

I kissed his cheek " thank you honey."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

She deepened the kiss too as she put her hands on his shoulders.  
.............  
Mikey looked at her worried.  
"It's going to be ok baby doll."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He deepen the kiss as he softly stroked her cheek.

\---------

I gently rub my stomach " I hope she will be born soon cause if they are planning something it ain't going to be a simple ambush."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled into the kiss and kissed him back.  
............................  
Mikey looked at her.  
"I see very strange babe."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he looked deeply into her eyes " but not as much as I love being with the girl I love you." And he kissed her passionately

\-----------

" yeah but something seem off since I came back in city limits there have been no sign of those bastards."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana laughed.  
"You love beating up creeps don't you Raph?"  
..................  
Mikey smiled at her.  
"Sweet baby doll."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" it was fine babe got to beat up a few goons."

\---------

I smiled " it was great got some stuff for my spells and for some soup."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana hugged him back and kissed him on his lips.  
"How was patrolling handsome?"  
.........................  
Mikey saw foxy come bsck. He went over to her and hugged her and kissed her lips.  
"Hey baby doll. How was shopping?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he hugged her and kissed her cheek

\--------

I made it back to the lair

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him.  
"Thanks Raph."  
..............  
Mikey finished training.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He sniff the air as he was amazed. He went to the kitchen to see Dana " those pies smell wonderful honey bun."

\---------

I headed back to the lair

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana finished making the pies and let them cool down.  
..............  
Mikey was practicing still.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph was coming back from patrol

\---------

I was just coming out of the store

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Time skip two months later  
Dana was making pumpkin pie and apple pie in the kitchen in the lair. It was now October in the fall.  
...................  
Mikey was practicing his moves.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he got her bridle style and carried her back to his room as he place her on the bed. He soon went in bed with her as he brought her close and feel asleep

\-------

I soon burn out the fire as I went up a tree and fell asleep

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana soon got sleepy and fell asleep on his shoulder.  
...............  
Mikey went inside and he fell asleep.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He kissed her forehead

\-------

I roasted another marshmallow and made a s'more.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana let out a whimper as Raph teased her.  
..................  
Mikey made more s'mores.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he gently rubs her arm as he snuggles with her

\--------

I wrapped my wings around us

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana snuggled into Raph as she smiled at him and kissed his cheek.  
.................  
Mikey kissed her back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he went to sit with her on the couch as he wrapped his arm around her

\-----------

I smiled as I lean in and kissed him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and smiled.  
"Oh ok well I'm fine sweetie don't worry." She said as she went and sat down on the couch.  
......................  
Mikey giggled at her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" I just wanted to make sure honey I just worry."

\--------

I giggled sweetly as I kissed his forehead

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him.  
"Feeling better. Why?"  
........................  
Mikey began to nuzzle her neck.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

" how are you feeling honey. "

\----------

I purred softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana turned around and looked at him.  
.............  
Mikey smiled as he snuggled against her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he went to see her

\--------

I snuggled next to him

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana blushed a light pink remembering she wasn't wearing a shirt. She quickly got out of his grasp and put her shirt back on and left the bathroom.  
...............  
Mikey made s'mores.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He wraps his arms around her waist as he lean in and kissed her cheek

\--------

I got the gram crackers with chocolate and made my s'more as I ate it

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana winced in pain again but it soon ended as Raph finished with her bandages.  
.......................  
Mikey ate his marshmallows.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He put on the bandages gently trying not to hurt her

\-------

I looked as the marshmallow was cooking over the fire

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana winced a little.  
"Raph be careful. It still hurts!"  
................  
Mikey began roasting marshmallows.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went to help out Dana with her bandages

\--------

I got the supplies near by as I sat down near the fire and place a marshmallow on the stick as I roast it over the fire

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana went into the bathroom and she took off her shirt.  
"Raph I need you to put the bandages on my back for me."  
She shouted at him.  
.................  
Mikey nodded.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He gotten himself a towel as he dried him self off

\--------

I got the supplies from him and began " thank you honey and here your going to need this." As I gave him a stick

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana took off her wet clothes and she sneezed again. She got herself dried off and put new warm clothes on.  
.................  
Mikdybwent outsude and gave her the supplies.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

They made it back to the lair went and got Dana a towel so she could dry her self off

\------

I went out side and made a small fire.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana and Raph went back to the lair.  
...............  
Mikey nodded and he got the supplies.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Raph burn out the fire off as he then went to his motorcycle and once Dana was set he turn it on as they both head out

\-------

I got up and got change " alright you get the supplies from the kitchen and I will get the fire started outside."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded.  
"Ok sure let's go."  
She put her socks and shoes back on and went with Raph back to his motorcycle.  
.................  
Mikey's face lit up.  
"Sure babe that sounds like fun!"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began " how about we head back honey bun."

\---------

I thought for a second and I began " how about we make some s'mores."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana nodded.  
"Oh ok Raph thanks."  
She got closer to the fire and she suddenly started to feel warm but she then sneezed.  
.................  
Mikey smiled at her.  
"So baby doll what do you want to do now?"

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

"I am going to make a small fire to help you get warm." As he started to light it up and soon he had a nice fire going

\---------

I smiled sweetly " I love you Mikey."

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana watched what he was doing.  
"Whatcha doing Raph?"  
................  
Mikey stroked her cheek.  
"I love you foxy."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He got an idea as he gathered fire wood and made a small fire.

\-------

I giggled sweetly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana smiled at him getting up and she started to shiver from the sea breeze. She got her wet clothes and put them on her.  
...............  
Mikey smiled at her and nuzzled her neck playfully.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He took out his dick as he laid beside her. He brought her close as he kissed her on the cheek.

\-----

I nuzzle him playfully

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned one last time and panted.  
..............  
Mikey wrapped his around her and brought her close to him.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He soon slammed deep into her as he shot his seed deep into her

\--------  
I moan one last time as I softly pant

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back again eliciting another moan.  
................  
Mikey reached his climax shooting his seed into her taking out his dick.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went in deep as he pounded her

\---------

I purred In delight as I wrap my arms around his neck

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
...............  
Mikey thruster deeper into her going at a faster rate.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He growled with pleasure as he thrust deep into her

\------

I moan with lust as I felt him go inside of me

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana arched her back screaming his name moaning with pleasure.  
........................  
Mikey then replaced his tongue with his dick as he entered her and he began to thrust hard and fast into her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He slams deep into her

\--------

I moan softly as I felt his tongue deep into her

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana begins to moan again.  
..................  
Mikey kisses down her stomach and he rubs his hands up and down her legs and he enters his tongue into her pussy licking her inner walls tasting her juices.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He then takes out his fingers as he cleans them off as he moan with the taste. He then carrie her bridle style as he brings her to shore. He then places on her back as he gets on top and takes out his dick as he enters her.

\---------

I moan softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasped with pleasure and moaned again.  
................  
Mikey already took off her dress before he kissed her boobs. He then began to suck on them as he groped and pinched them.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He enters his fingers deeply into her as he scissors her

\-------

I moan with pleasure

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moaned again.  
...............  
Mikey went down to kiss her boobs.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

Once he had his fill he went down to her bottoms as he took them off. Then he began to finger deeply.

\------

I moan softly into the kiss as I softly stroked his chest

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana elicited another moan.  
..............  
Mikey deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He began to suck on her boobs as he could feel her soft flesh on his lips

\----------

I softly stroked his cheek as I deepen the kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana moans a little more stirring him on holding his head close to her chest.  
...............  
Mikey's eyes widen as he kisses her back.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He leans in as he begins to lick her her nipples as he swirls his tongue around her nipples

\---------

I then get on his lap as I then lean in and give him a passionate kiss

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana gasps with pleasure as she moans.  
"Ahh Raph please."  
She pleads.  
................  
Mikey began to hum with pleasure.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He soon felt her chest against his as he separated from the kiss and took off her shirt. He saw her wet boobs as the nipples where harden and he places his hands on them as he groped them firmly.

\-----------

I nuzzled his neck as I lick his neck as I run my hands down his chest

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana roughly kissed him back pulling him tighter against her.  
.............  
Mikey smirked at her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He softly ran his hands on her back as he deepen the kiss

\------

I giggled sweetly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana struggled in his embrace but she found herself melting into the kiss and she kissed him back.  
...............  
Mikey nuzzled her cheek.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He went after her as he got he hand then wrapped his arms around her. He then kisses her passionately

\----------

I moan softly as I purr

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked at him and broke out of his grasp.  
"Oh no. I know where this is going Raph and it's not going to happen."  
She said as she tried to get out of the water.  
..............  
Mikey cuddled her to him and he licked her ear and bit it gently.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He looked at her as he notice her wet clothes and sees certain parts showing through. He helps her up as he brings her body close to his body and begins " sorry babe but let me make it up to you."

\---------

I cuddle up next him as I kissed his cheek softly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana didn't have time to react. She was thrown in the water and she re surfaced and sputtered out water coughing glaring at Raph. Her clothes were now drenched and parts of her body were now showing through.  
"Raph what the hell!!!"  
She yelled angrily at him.  
..............  
Mikey went and sat down next to her.  
\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He goes after her as he picks her up bridle style and takes her to a good part of the water. He then tosses her in the water

\-------------

I went to the couch to rest for a while.

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana sighed and stubbornly refused.  
"No Raph I'm not getting in and that's final."  
She said as she was about to go on the beach.  
..............  
Mikey went with her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

"Ah come on honey bun a little water won't hurt you."

\---------

I finished up packing

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana shook her head. She blushed red seeing the water cascading down his sweet sexy ass body and she gulped.  
She nervously said,  
"No thanks Raph. I don't want my clothes to get wet."  
...................  
Mikey helped her.

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He smiled as he headed into the water and began to swim. He stood up as water ran down his body and began " come on in honey the water is great."

\-----------

" thanks honey." As I smiled sweetly

\----------  
WonderWorld1 said the following:

Dana looked away the moment getting too intense. She got up and took her shoes and socks off and waded her feet in the water.  
.............  
Mikey nodded.  
"Oh alright but I'll be with you every step of the way."

\----------  
foxy21a72 said the following:

He looked lovingly into her eyes

\--------

" yes I know but I would like to get out of city limits quickly as possible. I am still being hunted down."  
ReplyReply To AllDeleteMark As...  
No Note Selected  
To view a note, select one from the list  
or  
Create a New Note  
Reply   
You cannot send notes because you are banned.


End file.
